


I'm the ghost of my mistakes - Tradução

by ImNotWhatIUsedToBe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (another OC) - Freeform, (but only a minor injury), (it's an OC), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, American Assassin AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin AU, BAMF!Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Gun Violence, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Shooting Guns, Torture, imprisoned!Derek, wow these tags make it sound dark
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotWhatIUsedToBe/pseuds/ImNotWhatIUsedToBe
Summary: Stiles não é conhecido como Stiles há seis anos.Ele é Mitch Rapp, um assassino da CIA com 117 mortes em seu currículo.Quando ele recebe uma ligação de Scott tarde da noite, dizendo que Derek foi sequestrado, ele está na estrada de volta para Beacon Hills em menos de dez minutos.Ele vai pegar Derek de volta, mesmo que isso signifique adicionar mais algumas mortes no seu registroUma fusão American Assassin (Assassino: O Primeiro Alvo, em Português) / Teen Wolf. Classificação E para violência que é típica de AA, mas pode ser considerada extrema para TW. Se você está familiarizado com o enredo de AA, pode ter certeza de que nenhuma personagem feminina amada de TW foi negligenciada na criação desta fic e do par.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm the ghost of my mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735866) by [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven). 



> Essa é uma tradução, não possuo nada, exceto a tradução.  
> Os créditos dessa fic perfeita vão para GreyHaven.
> 
> Ainda estou trabalhando na tradução, mas já queria postar ao menos um capítulo.  
> E também a tradução pode não ser perfeita, mas certamente estou dando meu melhor nisso.
> 
> Também aqui está uma imagem feita por GreyHaven para a história


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora vamos para um pouco da história, sim?  
> Novamente, lembrando que a tradução não será perfeita, mas é o meu melhor

Um mês.

Ele esteve ausente por um mês no que acabou sendo um trabalho infernal. Hurley e Irene (principalmente Irene) haviam insistido em um interrogatório de uma semana que Stiles poderia ter dispensado, mas ele não teve escolha no assunto, então ele tolerou com os dentes cerrados e manteve suas respostas sarcásticas ao mínimo.

Agora ele tem algum tempo de inatividade, então ele está voltando para sua pequena cabana, alguns quilômetros a leste de Bozeman, Montana.

A escuridão já se aproximou quando ele chegou, o que, Stiles pensa, é fodidamente típico. Primeiro, seu transporte militar foi atrasado, o que significa que ele não chegou a Malstrom até o final da tarde. Então ele chegou no tráfego na hora do rush. Como se isso não bastasse, um acidente fechou a 287, o que o obrigou a voltar para estradas secundárias. No final, a viagem que deveria ter levado duas horas e meia levou quase cinco horas.

Para resumir, é tarde e ele está geralmente puto com a vida.

Ele para no quintal pequeno e enlameado e puxa o freio de mão do carro preto indistinto que não pertence a ele. Tecnicamente, pelo menos. É do governo, mas foi designado para ele, então é o mais perto que ele chega de ter seu próprio veículo desde que Roscoe finalmente foi para o grande ferro-velho no céu. Ele não tem certeza do que é e não se importa o suficiente para verificar. Liga quando ele deseja, para quando ele deseja, responde quando ele vira o volante e é tão discreto quanto um carro pode ser. É o suficiente.

E isso é tudo o que ele precisa.

Ele sai do carro e as luzes de sensor de movimento entram em ação, inundando a área ao redor da cabana com uma luz branca brilhante. Elas são apenas uma pequena parte das medidas de segurança que ele tomou. Talvez o mais irritante, dado que a vida selvagem local passa por elas e as aciona com uma frequência irritante, mas Stiles acha que isso é melhor do que ser surpreendido por uma ameaça.

Uma ameaça que pode vir de sua linha de trabalho, ou de sua associação agora distante com alcatéias de lobisomens e criaturas sobrenaturais.

Ser cuidadoso nunca é demais.

Razão pela qual ele escolheu a cabana.

É fácilmente defensável. Seus vizinhos mais próximos estão a um quilômetro de distância. A cabana fica a 0,80 quilômetros de distância da estrada asfaltada mais próxima, enterrada na floresta, na encosta de uma montanha. Ninguém pode chegar perto deste lugar sem que ele saiba e, se por acaso o fizerem, as luzes fornecem a Stiles uma visão clara de quem ousa se aproximar.

Uma olhada rápida, mas completa, ao redor da piscina de luz artificial revela que nada está fora do lugar. Não há marcas de pneus na lama. Sem pegadas. Bom. Ele estica os nós de sua longa jornada, boceja, então pega sua mala e estojos de armas do porta-malas.

Ele faz uma pausa do lado de fora, verificando o pedaço de papel alumínio que deixou na parte inferior da porta, preso entre a própria porta e o batente. Ainda está no lugar. A porta não foi aberta enquanto ele esteve fora. Ele abre as fechaduras, entra e desliga o sistema de segurança quando este apita para ele.

A cabana é fria, escura e nada acolhedora, mas é um lar. 

Stiles acende as luzes e dá mais um de seus olhares rápidos, mas meticulosos. Nada está fora do lugar.

Bom.

Ele está seguro.

O mais seguro que ele pode estar, de qualquer maneira.

Ele tranca duas vezes a porta por dentro, tira a arma e o coldre e começa a desfazer as malas. 

Estojos de armas e laptop de trabalho no armário bem trancado que poderia ser descrito com mais precisão como um pequeno arsenal. Sua mala também está lá. Ele sempre mantém uma feita.

Glock na mesinha de centro. Fica no meio da sala, de onde ele pode acessá-la facilmente se precisar.

Ele joga sua roupa no cesto. Artigos de higiene pessoal e remédios vão para o armário do banheiro. 

Ele tem um vislumbre de seu reflexo no espelho. Os hematomas estão se curando e os cortes cicatrizaram, então ele não parece tão ruim quanto estava quando voltou para o QG há uma semana. Isso é algo. Suas costelas ainda protestam ruidosamente, então ele tira a roupa e toma um longo banho quente.

Isso ajuda.

Um pouco.

Ele se seca e se veste, depois vai para a cozinha.

Cozinhar não faz parte de suas habilidades, então ele pega um jantar já pronto do freezer e o joga no micro-ondas. É terrível, mas é comida. De qualquer forma, não adianta manter ingredientes frescos aqui, não quando ele pode ser chamado a qualquer momento. Ele vai ao supermercado amanhã, pegar algumas coisas que ele pode transformar em algo vagamente comestível. Ele não será chamado por pelo menos algumas semanas, talvez até mais. 

Ele pega a última cerveja da geladeira e toma um gole, empoleirado no balcão enquanto ele espera pelo ding revelador do microondas, depois senta-se no sofá mole e come seu jantar na bandeja de plástico. Ele não tem uma TV, mas tem seu próprio laptop, além do que agora está trancado no armário, então ele coloca na Netflix e assiste algo que não lhe interessa enquanto come a comida ruim e bebe a cerveja não tão ruim.

Já é quase meia-noite quando ele termina de comer. Suas pálpebras estão fechando e ele está tentando se convencer a se mover alguns metros até a cama para que possa realmente dormir quando o celular toca. _O celular dele_. Não seu celular de trabalho. _O celular dele_. Aquele que nunca mais toca. Ele não sabe por que o guarda, ele não o usa há muito tempo, mas ele o mantém perto e o mantém carregado. Por precaução.

Ele o pega e sua boca fica seca.

Ele deve responder?

Não há realmente uma pergunta aí. Ele tem que responder. É exatamente por isso que ele manteve o celular. _Por precaução_. 

Ele aperta o botão, leva o telefone ao ouvido e diz: "Sim?"

"Stiles", uma voz familiar murmura ao telefone. 

Stiles fecha os olhos. Ele não ouve esse nome há seis anos. Ele achou que nunca mais ouviria.

"Sinto muito, sei que você está fora, mas -” Scott continua. Há uma relutância óbvia segurando suas palavras. Ele não quer fazer essa ligação tanto quanto Stiles não quer recebê-la.

Stiles espera. Scott não o incomodaria se não fosse uma coisa importante de vida ou morte "somente-Stiles-pode-ajudar". A menos que fosse uma má notícia. A pior notícia. Ele está preparado para os dois, mesmo depois de todos os anos e de toda a distância que ele colocou entre ele e Beacon Hills.

“Stiles,” Scott continua, “é Derek. Eles o sequestraram. Ele voltou para nos ajudar e eles o sequestraram. É - é ruim. ”

Stiles franze o rosto contra a onda de emoção. “Ok,” ele diz, de alguma forma conseguindo soar completamente normal e nem um pouco como se seu mundo inteiro estivesse desabando ao seu redor.

Ele termina a ligação sem dizer mais nada. Scott sabe que ele virá. É por isso que ele ligou para ele.

O cansaço profundo até os ossos desapareceu em segundo plano. Agora ele está em alerta máximo, com muita adrenalina.

Ele não hesita. Ele pega sua mala e os estojos de armas, e uma caixa extra de munição, e carrega tudo no carro preto e elegante com eficiência há muito praticada e disciplinada.

Ele está voltando.

Mas ele não vai ficar.

E ele não tem intenção de partir sem Derek. De novo não.

Ele ainda é humano. Mas ele não é mais 60 quilos de pele clara e ossos frágeis.

E o sarcasmo definitivamente não é mais sua única defesa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou postando isso conforme vou traduzindo.  
> Então espero que gostem de mais um capítulo dessa perfeição.

Ele para em um posto de gasolina na periferia da cidade, enche o tanque e pega algumas garrafas de água e algumas barras de proteína de aparência duvidosa que só contam tecnicamente como comida, mas serão o suficiente para mantê-lo na jornada para que ele não tenha que parar com muita frequência.

As pessoas o conhecem aqui e mesmo sendo tarde, a balconista insiste em conversar com ele.

"Tarde para você, Mitch,” ela diz alegremente.

"Claro, Becky. Não há descanso para os ímpios."

“Para onde você está indo dessa vez? Como foi sua viagem ao Ártico? Ou foi a Antártica? Não consigo me lembrar agora. ”

"Ártico. Foi bom. Climas mais quentes desta vez, descendo para o Equador para fazer algumas medições. ”

Becky sorri. "Parece bom. Aposto que você ficará feliz em escapar da chuva daqui. ”

Stiles retribui o sorriso. "Certamente."

Ele se desculpa, paga e vai embora, lembrando que o Equador é sua última história de cobertura. A maioria das pessoas na cidade não o conhece, mas aqueles que o conhecem, eles o conhecem como Mitch Rapp, de acordo com sua carteira de identidade oficial. Oficialmente falando, Stiles Stilinski não existe mais. Tudo sobre ele foi apagado. Agora ele é apenas Mitch, um quieto e esquecível cientista pesquisador de mudanças climáticas com uma paixão por caminhadas, corrida e artes marciais, um amor ocasional por nerdice sobre computadores e muitas opiniões sobre os méritos comparativos de Star Wars versus Star Trek.

Ele volta para o carro, guarda a água e as barras de proteína e programa o GPS. Então ele está na estrada e tem muito tempo para pensar.

Ele pensa em Derek primeiro, abordando o pensamento com cuidado, de um canto, mas ainda o atinge com força suficiente para deixá-lo sem fôlego e ameaça distraí-lo da missão em questão.

Não em Derek, então.

Lydia.

Ele amava Lydia. Ela era o sol que iluminava todo o seu mundo. Um mundo que ficou escuro quando ela o deixou. Oh, ela fez isso gentilmente. Isso era parte do problema. Ela foi suave e gentil, o abraçou com força enquanto dizia as palavras. "Eu não posso mais fazer isso." Foi a distância. Ela estava na costa leste, mergulhando feliz em seus estudos de pós-graduação no MIT. Stiles estava na costa oeste, baseado no escritório de campo de Fresno. Ligações de zoom e visitas ocasionais que eram regularmente interrompidas por coisas da alcatéia não foram o suficiente para nenhum deles, mas dane-se, Stiles queria _tentar_. 

Ele não podia culpá-la por terminar, mas isso não fez doer menos.

Se Lydia fosse o sol, Derek era a própria atmosfera ao seu redor. Impossível escapar. 

E ainda assim Stiles _havia_ escapado.

Ele tinha seus motivos, mas Derek estava lá, uma presença sólida em sua vida desde que Stiles tinha 16 anos e todo agitado e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Derek estava lá quando ninguém mais estava. Quando ele levou um tiro no pé, Derek apareceu do nada e o carregou.

Houve momentos em que Stiles pensou que eles poderiam ter algo. Ele não tinha certeza do quê. Mas _algo_. Algo mais do que companheiros de alcatéia, colegas ou mesmo amigos. Mas o momento sempre foi errado. Cada vez que pensava que poderia dizer ou fazer algo, para descobrir se estava certo, ele parava. Ou havia outras pessoas envolvidas - Malia, Lydia, Braeden - ou sua própria estúpida falta de autoestima o atrapalhou e ele não disse o que queria dizer.

Às vezes ele pensava que Derek estava prestes a dizer ou fazer algo, mas então ele parou também e de alguma forma essa coisa entre eles tinha sido deixada inexplorada.

E então tudo desmoronou e -

_Porra!_

Stiles pisa no freio para evitar um cervo que decidiu pegar um atalho pela interestadual. O carro para com um chiado. Ele fica sentado ali, respirando com dificuldade por um momento, antes de verificar seus espelhos e seguir em frente, lembrando-se de se concentrar. Entrar em um acidente não vai ajudar Derek.

Ele se concentra por um tempo. Ele observa as linhas na estrada desaparecerem sob suas rodas, observa as luzes se esmaecendo, observa os quilômetros correndo no hodômetro.

Mas seus pensamentos logo vagueiam novamente. Ele está com pouco Adderall depois de estar ausente por um mês, então ele está tentando fazer seu estoque durar. Não é um problema quando ele está sendo alimentado pela adrenalina, mas agora a adrenalina está passando e ele pode sentir seus pensamentos correndo novamente.

Ele suspira. Ele tem alguns comprimidos em sua mala, mas vai precisar deles para estar completamente focado quando chegar a Derek. Ele não pode arriscar tomar um agora. Então ele aumenta o som, tamborila os dedos no volante no ritmo da música e deixa seus pensamentos em liberdade.

A alcatéia - _a alcatéia de Scott_ \- havia se fragmentado. Alguns permaneceram em Beacon Hills. Scott, é claro. Chris, na maioria das vezes. Parrish. Peter, relutantemente. Os outros haviam se mudado após o Ensino Médio. Londres. Paris. Nova York. Arizona. México. Brasil. Coréia. Eles estavam espalhados por todo o país e por todo o mundo.

Talvez tenha sido inevitável. Afinal, todos eram crianças, com um futuro brilhante pela frente. 

Todos voltavam quando eram necessários. E às vezes quando não eram. Mas aquela sensação de aceitação - de _pertencimento_ \- que Stiles uma vez sentiu... 

Isso se foi.

Ele era um estranho mais uma vez.

Seu trabalho era importante. Isso o manteve ocupado e o manteve longe de muitos das coisas da alcatéia- e da socialização da alcatéia. Isso o deixou observando seus amigos como se através de um painel de vidro. Ele poderia muito bem ser um fantasma. Distante e mal lembrado.

E então -

E então Lydia terminou com ele e ele estava machucado e foi estúpido e estava distraído e então -

Ele tenta parar o pensamento, ele não _quer_ pensar nisso, nem aqui, nem agora, nem _nunca_. 

Mas ele não pode.

_Larry_. Ou, para dar a ele seu título completo, Agente Especial Lawrence Williams.

Ou, para ser completamente preciso, o agente especial Lawrence Williams, parceiro de Stiles e a pessoa que pagou o preço final pela incapacidade de Stiles de deixar suas emoções em casa e fazer seu trabalho.

Ele aprendeu desde então. Mas naquela época, ele ainda era jovem, ainda era ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar que o amor era tudo e seu coração partido era tudo o que importava.

E Larry morreu porque Stiles era um maldito idiota.

Ele tenta esmagar a memória de seu parceiro sendo baleado na frente dele. Tenta forçar a memória de Larry sangrando em seus braços a ficar no passado onde pertence. Mas ele não é particularmente bem-sucedido. Ele não pensava em nada disso há anos e agora está tudo clamando por atenção.

O interrogatório. A investigação. O _"tudo limpo"_ do FBI. Os homens de terno podem ter decidido que Stiles não era o culpado, mas isso não mudava como _Stiles_ se sentia a respeito. Mesmo agora, seis anos depois, ele ainda se culpa.

Ele sempre vai.

Afinal, ele também nunca se perdoou pelo Nogitsune. Ou Donovan.

Ou por deixar seu pai. Derek. Scott. Ele deixou todos para trás e nunca deixou de se culpar por isso.

As estradas estão começando a ficar ocupadas com o aumento da hora do rush matinal, e a atenção de Stiles está vacilando, não importa o quanto ele tente se concentrar, então ele estaciona no estacionamento de um motel à beira da estrada que cobra por hora. É decadente, mas está limpo. Ele liga o despertador para quatro horas, deita-se e adormece momentos depois.

*

Ele está de volta à estrada pouco depois das 11h30. Seus pensamentos não estão mais calmos; não menos propensos a ir em direções que ele gostaria que não fossem.

O funeral. O funeral de Larry. 

Foi horrível. Seu pai estava lá, ao lado dele para apoio moral, embora Stiles não tivesse pedido. Ele tinha ouvido o padre. Orou para um Deus no qual ele não acreditava. Cantou hinos sem sentido.

E ele observou a família de Larry. Sua esposa, Karen. Dois filhos, Amelia e Ben. A família com a qual ele passou tantas noites e fins de semana, em sua casa suburbana com uma cerca branca e um Golden Retriever chamado Jack. Ele os ama quase tanto quanto ama sua própria família.

Seu coração se partiu em cem pedaços enquanto os observava chorando ao lado do túmulo, assim como ele chorou ao lado do túmulo de sua mãe. E de Allison. E todas as vítimas do Nogitsune quando ele insistiu em comparecer aos funerais também.

Ele não poderia lidar com mais dor. Mais tristeza.

Então ele desligou suas emoções, deixou a cidade e saiu em busca de vingança.

Se o FBI não pudesse chegar aos assassinos de Larry, Stiles o faria sozinho. 

Sozinho.

Dois dias após o funeral, ele se despediu do pai. E de Scott. Ele ofereceu o mínimo de explicação, mas eles sabiam de qualquer maneira. Ele podia ver a decepção em seus rostos.

Mas foi o melhor. Ele era um perigo para todos. A alcatéia não precisava dele. Ele precisava ficar longe das pessoas.

Exceto por uma pessoa.

A única pessoa que realmente o entendeu.

Derek.

Mas Derek não estava lá. Ele estava fazendo coisas de _lobisomem_. Coisas importantes da alcatéia, sem dúvida, ou checando Cora, mas ele não estava _lá_. Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Derek não estava lá para Stiles.

E em troca, Stiles não estava lá quando Derek precisava dele também.

Ele vai mudar isso.

Ele vai chegar até Derek.

Quando ele volta para a realidade, está seis horas mais perto de Beacon Hills. As estradas estão ficando ocupadas novamente para a hora do rush da noite, então ele para em uma lanchonete à beira da estrada que promete o melhor hambúrguer do mundo e inevitavelmente servirá a ele um prato cheio de porcarias quase imperceptíveis, mas ele está com fome e não precisa se distrair, então vai servir.

Ele toma seu tempo para comer, espera até que o tráfego diminua um pouco antes de partir para o último trecho.

Seu coração pesa enquanto ele dirige.

Ele está voltando para Beacon Hills.

Ele está voltando para seu pai.

Para Scott.

Para a alcatéia.

Para Derek.

Ele honestamente não pretendia ficar longe. Ele precisava vingar Larry e sua família, mas então planejou voltar.

Exceto que ficou mais difícil com o passar do tempo. Ele matou pessoas. Conscientemente. Deliberadamente. Dolorosamente. Scott não terá assassinos em sua alcatéia, então Stiles se tornou um pária criado por ele mesmo.

Não há aceitação esperando por ele em Beacon Hills.

Mas ele está indo para casa de qualquer maneira.

Ele tem que ir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo de hoje.  
> Vou tentar traduzir e postar pelo menos 1 por dia

Stiles passa pela placa da cidade pouco antes das 22h. Ele está na estrada há 22 horas e está cansado, apesar do cochilo que tirou para evitar o trânsito da hora do rush matinal. 

O que ele _quer_ é ir direto para Scott, exigir respostas ( _onde ele está? Como diabos isso aconteceu?_ ) E começar a reunir informações, fazer planos, fazer _alguma coisa_. 

Mas ele não tem certeza de onde Scott está morando agora. Parece improvável que ele ainda esteja morando na casa de Melissa. Ele poderia ligar para o QG e obter um endereço em 30 segundos, mas a) isso exigiria uma explicação que ele não quer dar, e b) ele está tão cansado que quase caiu em uma vala, o que significa que precisa dormir antes de começar a planejar uma operação.

Então, em vez disso, ele vira à esquerda e segue em direção a sua antiga casa. Ele deve isso ao pai. Ele não o vê há seis anos e eles só se falaram ao telefone algumas vezes desde que ele saiu. Na maior parte das vezes, ele acompanha seu pai por meio de pesquisas no Google e, ocasionalmente, pede a alguém no QG para fazer uma verificação rápida. Ele sabe que o pai está seguro e que ainda mora na mesma casa e sabe que ainda é o Xerife.

Tem sido o suficiente. Isso lhe dá paz de espírito sem que ele tenha que chegar muito perto.

Ele para na rua, a algumas casas de distância. Talvez ele devesse ter ligado primeiro, mas ele não acha que um “ei pai, estou voltando, mas apenas para resgatar Derek, depois vou embora de novo” é uma introdução particularmente boa depois de tanto tempo. Mas então aparecer na porta e esperar uma cama para passar a noite também não é notável.

Talvez ele devesse apenas ir para um motel.

Não.

Seu pai merece mais do que isso.

Stiles se prepara para receber a decepção e a raiva de seu pai, e dirige alguns metros até a casa que uma vez chamou de lar. A viatura de seu pai está estacionada à direita, o mesmo lado que ele sempre estacionou, então Stiles para à esquerda e estaciona ao lado dela, bem onde costumava estacionar o jipe. Ele desliga o motor e olha para a casa.

A luz da varanda pisca, então seu pai obviamente o ouviu.

Não há volta agora.

Stiles suspira e sai do carro. Ele está rígido depois de tanto tempo atrás do volante, mas é jovem o suficiente para ser capaz de andar em alguns minutos. Ele tranca a porta atrás de si. Se ele puder ficar (e ele tem certeza que ficará, seu pai não o mandará embora), ele pode pegar sua bolsa e estojos de armas mais tarde.

Quando ele chega à varanda, seu pai está lá. Há uma arma em sua mão que ele está segurando, cuidadosamente posicionada ao lado de sua coxa, onde ficaria escondida de um observador casual.

Stiles está longe de ser um observador casual.

"Posso ajudar você?" Noah pergunta, sua voz cautelosa. Ele está apertando os olhos um pouco enquanto perscruta a escuridão.

“Ei pai,” Stiles diz baixinho e entra no minúsculo círculo de luz.

“ _Stiles_ ?!” Noah pousa a arma na grade da varanda.

“Si-” é o mais longe que Stiles chega antes de ser puxado para um abraço de esmagar ossos. Suas costelas rangem em protesto. Ele não solta um único grito porque é o primeiro abraço que ele recebe em seis malditos anos e ele particularmente não quer soltar.

“É tão bom ver você, filho,” Noah diz com voz rouca. "Scott ligou, disse que falou com você e você viria, mas ele não - nenhum de nós sabe onde você está morando e quanto tempo poderia levar."

“Montana. 22 horas. ”

Noah estremece e solta Stiles. Stiles não quer isso, mas é bom que ele solte. Stiles não pode se permitir ser suave assim. Não agora. Nem nunca.

“Longa viagem, garoto. Você parou-"

“Parei por algumas horas de sono, comida, sim. Você me fez lembrar disso. _Não dirija quando estiver cansado, Stiles_. Então, eu não dirigi. ”

"Bom." Noah consegue se conter para não bagunçar o cabelo de Stiles. "Qual é o seu plano?"

“Dormir por algumas horas. Encontrar Scott. Resgatar Derek. ”

Noah concorda. “Vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes. Scott provavelmente está no bunker Argent. Nós iremos para lá primeiro. ”

"Nós?"

"Sim. _Nós_. Seu velho não é tão velho e inútil quanto parece. ”

Stiles engole as emoções que ameaçam surgir pelo que parece ser a milionésima vez nas últimas 22 horas. “Obrigado, pai. Tudo bem se eu ficar? ”

"Claro que sim, garoto."

“Eu só - eu preciso pegar minhas coisas no carro.”

“Faça isso, eu preparo a cama. Entre quando terminar. Tem cerveja na geladeira ou café na cafeteira. ”

Stiles maneja a coisa mais próxima de um sorriso que ele consegue reunir atualmente e volta para o carro. Ele pega sua arma no porta-luvas, depois sua mala e estojos de armas no porta-malas e leva tudo para dentro.

Nada mudou dentro da pequena casa. Até as decorações de peixes ainda estão na parede. Na verdade, parece que a única coisa que mudou é que agora é um quarto de hóspedes em vez do quarto de Stiles, mas já não era o quarto dele há muito tempo; depois que ele entrou para o FBI e conseguiu um apartamento em Fresno, seu pai o redecorou e o transformou em um espaço mais neutro, em vez de um espaço caótico de adolescente. Mas ainda era _seu quarto_ quando ele voltava para casa para visitar e ouvi-lo ser chamado de quarto de hóspedes doeu mais do que deveria.

Ele coloca tudo no final da escada. Ele levará tudo com ele mais tarde. Em seguida, ele verifica as fechaduras das portas dianteiras e traseiras e vai para a cozinha.

Quando Noah desce, Stiles está sentado à pequena mesa de café da manhã na cozinha, tomando uma cerveja. Ele é de alguma forma assustadoramente familiar e um completo estranho. 

Noah não tem certeza de como lidar com isso, então ele pega uma cerveja e se senta em frente a Stiles. "A cama está preparada."

"Obrigado, pai." Stiles dá outro gole na cerveja. "Como você tem estado?"

"Oh, você sabe, garoto, o mesmo de sempre."

"E tudo na cidade está ... tranquilo?"

"Coisas acontecem. Claro que sim. Mas Peter cuida de quase tudo e Scott está por perto com mais frequência. ”

"E você não correu perigo?"

"Nem uma vez."

Stiles concorda. É bom saber disso. Ele sabe que tem estado muito quieto - coisas sobrenaturais podem não chegar às manchetes, mas geralmente há alguma dica e ele pode identificar uma história de cobertura a um quilômetro de distância. Vazamento de gás. Ataque de animais selvagens. Nada remotamente parecido apareceu em suas pesquisas e Scott não ligou para ele até agora, então ele percebeu que estava tudo sob controle ou muito escondido, mas ainda é bom ter a confirmação de que está tudo bem.

Noah o estuda por tempo suficiente para que Stiles comece a sentir vontade de se contorcer antes de perguntar: "Como você está, Stiles?"

Stiles dá de ombros. "Bem. Você sabe. Tenho feito ... coisas. ”

"Coisas que você quer me contar?"

Stiles franze a testa, parecendo cada centímetro o adolescente relutante que ele já foi. "Não é nada que você queira saber."

"Me teste."

Stiles suspira. Ele ofereceu apenas o mínimo de explicação quando saiu, seis anos atrás. Ele não deseja particularmente preencher as lacunas com discussões altamente desagradáveis sobre as coisas que tem feito, mas seu pai merece algumas respostas.

“Black Ops,” ele diz depois de um momento.

"Militares?"

“CIA.”

Noah levanta as sobrancelhas. “CIA? Eu pensei - você não deixou o FBI antes de sair? Como você acabou na CIA? ”

"Longa história. A versão curta é - eu encontrei as pessoas que mataram Larry, acontece que a CIA estava _me_ vigiando, me seguiu, matou antes que eu pudesse, me recrutou. ”

"E ... Black Ops?"

Stiles concorda. “Oficialmente, eu não existo. Stiles não existe. Tenho uma história de cobertura e uma identidade falsa emitida pelo governo. Qualquer coisa que acontece comigo, eles queimam. ”

Noah se sente vagamente enjoado. Ele passou tempo suficiente no exército e na aplicação da lei para saber o que é Stiles. Ele não é um espião. Ele é um assassino. “Parece exaustivo, filho”, diz ele, mantendo cuidadosamente a voz e a expressão desprovidas de qualquer sinal de desaprovação, “vivendo uma vida cheia de mentiras como essa”.

Stiles engole em seco, reprime as emoções que ameaçam surgir com o reconhecimento que seu pai deu a ele. Ele se sente _visto_. Pela primeira vez em anos. “É, mas - mas estou indo _bem_ , pai. Você não aprovaria e Scott também não, mas o que eu faço, é ... certo. ”

“Estou orgulhoso de você, Stiles. Talvez eu não aprovaria os métodos que você sem dúvida deve usar, mas estou orgulhoso de você. ”

“Obrigado, pai,” Stiles diz baixinho, e secretamente enxuga uma lágrima perdida com a manga.

Noah sorri de forma tranquilizadora. “Então, você não pode me dizer nada sobre o que faz no trabalho, eu sei disso, mas e o resto da sua vida? Conte-me sobre isso. ”

Esse é um território mais seguro. Stiles pode falar sobre isso, embora com alguns detalhes a menos do que ele poderia mencionar, mas é uma conversa que eles podem ter. É _normal_. Por muito tempo, houve pouca coisa _normal_ em sua vida, mesmo antes do surgimento da CIA. É certo que o sobrenatural se tornou uma parte normal de sua vida, mas ele é perfeitamente capaz de aceitar que não é estritamente normal para ninguém.

“Uh, então eu me mudei um pouco. O treinamento foi em Roanoke Valley. Depois disso, me mudei para Providence, Rhode Island, mas isso foi - ”

"Não a um milhão de quilômetros de Lydia em Boston, certo?"

Stiles concorda. “Certo”, ele confirma. “Cada vez que ia à cidade corria o risco de topar com alguém que me conhece e que poderia estragar o meu disfarce. Então voltei para Roanoke por um tempo, mas isso é do meu - acho que ele é meu chefe, mais ou menos? Mas não realmente."

Noah ri baixinho. “Ele é seu chefe, mas seus problemas de autoridade não admitem isso. Entendi."

Stiles sorri. "Sim. Isso não mudou muito. Se eu não fosse tão bom no que faço, tenho certeza que eles teriam me queimado antes. "

“Ainda é um encrenqueiro, então. Bom."

"Não era isso que você dizia."

"O que posso dizer? Ausência faz o coração aumentar mais a afeição? Estou com saudades de você, garoto. Problemas e mentiras e tudo. ”

Stiles engole o nó na garganta. "Eu também sinto sua falta, pai."

Noah acena para ele. “Então ficar com seu chefe não deu certo. Onde a seguir? ”

“Como eu disse, Montana. Tenho uma cabana a leste de Bozeman. É quieto. Bom para o tempo de inatividade. Já estou lá há quatro anos. ”

“Então você está estabelecido. Isso é ótimo, Stiles. Você está feliz?"

Stiles dá de ombros. “Não tenho certeza se acredito na felicidade.”

“Posso entender isso. Tudo o que você passou ... foi muito para você. ”

"Sim." Stiles não se permite pensar em nada disso. _Agora_ não . Ele pode lidar com tudo isso mais tarde. Ele já pensou bastante sobre isso hoje. “Então me conte o que está acontecendo aqui. O que eu perdi? ”

Noah sorri. “Bem, Chris foi morar com Melissa e Scott, e então Scott se mudou. Ele e Malia agora moram no antigo apartamento de Chris. Peter construiu uma nova casa no mesmo lugar da antiga casa Hale. Eu vi Natalie outro dia, ela disse que Lydia agora está ensinando no MIT entre suas pesquisas. Não me pergunte do que se trata, Natalie me disse, mas é longo e complicado e eu só entendia uma palavra em dez. ”

Eles conversam, então, sobre os velhos tempos e o que todo mundo está fazendo. Noah não acompanhou todo mundo, especialmente os membros mais jovens da alcatéia, mas ele está mais informado sobre as coisas. Eles riem de uma história tumultuosa sobre o Treinador que envolve mais nudez do que qualquer um deles gostaria de pensar, e tudo parece _normal_ , como se Stiles nunca tivesse ido embora.

Exceto que ele _foi_ embora. E ambos sabem disso. Há muito não dito. _Lamento ter ido embora, pai_. _Você me machucou quando foi embora, garoto_. Eles não precisam dizer nada disso. Talvez um dia. Mas não hoje.

Hoje eles conversam. 

Stiles cuidadosamente evita perguntar qualquer coisa sobre Derek e quem está com ele e por quê. Noah cuidadosamente evita qualquer menção ao nome de Derek. Nenhum deles quer entrar nisso esta noite.

Bem. Stiles, _quer_. Mas ele precisa falar com Scott, e ele precisa estar focado e ele não pode fazer isso sem ter uma boa noite de descanso e ele não pode fazer _isso_ sem primeiro acertar as coisas com seu pai. Ou pelo menos dar os primeiros passos para isso.

Então ele sorri e ri e conversa e bebe sua cerveja e quando é tarde o suficiente para ser razoável, ele pede licença para ir para a cama.

Noah o observa ir embora, vendo-o carregar sua mala e o que presumivelmente são caixas de armas escada acima. Então ele abre outra cerveja e se senta com um suspiro de cansaço.

Stiles está _diferente_. Claro, isso era de se esperar, já se passaram seis malditos anos desde que se viram e ele pode contar o número de vezes que falaram ao telefone nos dedos de uma das mãos. Ele não esperava ver Stiles novamente. Ele definitivamente não esperava que Stiles fosse exatamente o mesmo de quando partiu.

Mas ele não esperava que ele fosse tão diferente, também.

A falta de jeito e a desatenção quase desapareceram. Seu cabelo está mais longo e se enrola em volta do rosto em uma bagunça. Ele tem alguns músculos; ele ainda é magro, mas seu corpo fala de uma força rígida. Ele é mais alto. Bem, não, ele não é, quando Noah o abraçou, Stiles se ajustou contra ele do mesmo jeito de sempre, mas ele se mantém mais alto. Mantém a cabeça erguida.

E há uma dureza nele. A casca quebrada de um jovem que Noah vira pela última vez se foi. Este Stiles é diferente. Ele é intenso e sombrio e Noah sabe muito bem que seu filho é capaz de coisas que ele nunca sonhou ser.

Coisas que o assustam.

Mas Stiles é seu filho e houve momentos em que Noah se perguntou se ele ainda estava vivo. Não importa quem ou o que Stiles é agora, ele está vivo e saudável (se Noah descontar os cortes e hematomas mal cicatrizados em seu rosto), e isso é mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele exala um longo suspiro de alívio e bebe sua cerveja.

Stiles está seguro.

Ele está em casa, seguro e inteiro.

Ele pode não ficar, mas está seguro.

Stiles está seguro.

*  
Stiles empilha os estojos de armas ao lado da cama. Não é tão seguro quanto um armário trancado, mas ele tem sono leve e não imagina por um minuto que alguém vai invadir a casa do xerife e roubar armas que ninguém sabe que estão aqui. Hurley o mataria por isso, mas é apenas uma noite e é melhor do que deixá-los no carro, que é sua única alternativa.

Ele olha ao redor do quarto, que não é nada como ele se lembra. Não tinha mais nada _Stiles_ no lugar. Talvez seja uma coisa boa. Afinal, ele também não é mais Stiles.

Ele fecha as cortinas e vai ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Pelo menos seu pai não perguntou sobre os cortes e hematomas parcialmente curados em seu rosto. Ele não quer explicar como conseguiu isso ao ser deliberadamente atropelado por um Alfa Romeo nas ruas de Roma. 

(Ok, talvez ainda haja um pouco de Stiles nele, porque esse era um plano muito _Stiles_ \- ele precisava de um carro, ele pulou na frente de um, foi atingido, o motorista desceu para ver como ele estava, Stiles saltou para o carro e foi embora com ele.)

A história não o mostra em uma boa luz e ele honestamente não consegue se lembrar quais ferimentos ele teve com isso e quais em uma luta posterior quando ele estava tentando desarmar três guarda-costas de uma vez, mas como todos eles terminaram mortos, aquele o mostra sob uma luz ainda pior.

Então sim. Ele está feliz que seu pai não perguntou sobre eles.

De volta ao quarto, ele tira a roupa até ficar somente de cueca e vai para a cama para tentar dormir um pouco.

Ele não quer.

Ele não quer deitar e dormir e agir _normalmente_ quando Derek está diabos sabe onde com diabos sabe o que acontecendo com ele.

Não. O que ele quer é engolir um bule inteiro de café e vários comprimidos de Adderall e começar a trabalhar. Ele quer chegar a Derek. Ele quer ter certeza de que ele está seguro e onde ele quer estar. De preferência ao lado de Stiles em Montana, mas ele é flexível nessa parte do plano. Contanto que Derek esteja seguro.

O que não pode acontecer enquanto ele está deitado aqui na cama.

Ele pensa em se levantar de novo, descer as escadas e se esgueirar e ir para o bunker para encontrar Scott ou Chris ou alguém que possa dizer a ele o que _diabos_ está acontecendo e por que e dar a ele as informações de que precisa para fazer um plano.

Mas ele não pode. Ele é muito bem treinado, muito disciplinado, muito profissional para isso. Ele não faria isso por nenhuma outra missão e esta é muito importante para arriscar operar com menos de 100% de eficiência.

É apenas mais uma missão.

Novo emprego. Novo time. Sem emoções. É a única maneira. Ele é bom no que faz. _Muito_ bom no que faz. Realmente, _realmente_ malditamente bom no que faz. Ele precisa confiar em seus conhecimentos e habilidades e tratá-los como qualquer outro trabalho normal (ou normal para ele). Ele não pode permitir que suas emoções atrapalhem seu julgamento. Nem mesmo por um único segundo.

Preparação. Planejamento. Desempenho.

É assim que ele vai tirar Derek de onde quer que esteja.

E ele vai fazer isso amanhã.

Ele apaga a luz, fecha os olhos e, depois de algumas técnicas bem praticadas de desligar o cérebro, ele adormece rapidamente. 

E se seus sonhos estão cheios de imagens de pesadelos, bem, ele não precisa contar a ninguém sobre isso.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles acorda, como sempre faz, exatamente três minutos antes de seu despertador tocar pela manhã. Não importa a hora marcada, ele acorda três minutos antes de tocar. Toda vez. Mesmo em seu tempo de inatividade, ele não dorme até tarde. Se ele dorme até depois das 7h, ele considera um milagre.

Ele passa as pernas pela beirada da cama e se senta, olhando ao redor do quarto que está mal iluminado pela luz da rua. Seu alarme foi colocado para tocar às 5h. Ele desliga antes que toque para não acordar seu pai.

A luz é suficiente para ele encontrar o frasco de Adderall em sua mala. Ele engole um comprimido a seco e vai até o banheiro tomar um banho frio enquanto espera o efeito. Em seguida, ele se veste com seu traje habitual de missão. Todas as roupas pretas, bem justas para que não haja nada para um agressor agarrar. Botas pretas com solas grossas, mas flexíveis, para que ele tenha proteção se tiver que chutar alguém, mas ainda pode sentir o que está fazendo se tiver que escalar algo. Uma vez que ele está vestido, ele adiciona seus coldres - um em cada tornozelo para suas facas, um ao redor de sua cintura para que sua fiel Glock fique confortavelmente em seu quadril.

Pronto. Ele está pronto para sair.

Ele pega sua mala e estojos de armas e desce as escadas em busca de café.

As luzes estão acesas lá embaixo. Seu pai as deixou acesas na noite anterior? A mão de Stiles cai para o quadril automaticamente enquanto ele caminha para a cozinha.

Ele mal consegue chegar à porta quando Noah está na frente dele e coloca um copo de café em suas mãos.

“Achei que você gostaria de sair logo,” ele diz.

"Uh - como - por que você está acordado?"

Noah ri baixinho. “Sou um homem velho, garoto, há anos que minha bexiga não me deixa dormir depois das 4 da manhã.”

“Mas -” Stiles fica um tanto perplexo, ele normalmente está alerta a cada som, ele teria acordado se seu pai estivesse se movendo pela casa. "Eu não ouvi você."

Noah aperta seu ombro. “Eu tenho muita prática em andar silenciosamente por esta casa tentando não te acordar quando você era um bebê. Vamos, Scott vai nos encontrar no bunker. ”

"Você já ligou para ele?"

"Mandei mensagem. Não fique tão surpreso, seu velho não é tão inútil quanto parece. ”

Stiles sorri o sorriso mais genuíno que ele conseguiu em anos. "Obrigado, pai." 

Noah se afasta e pega seu próprio copo de viagem cheio de café. "Certo. Vamos fazer um plano e trazer Derek de volta. ”

Stiles concorda. Ele pode não ter o apoio da CIA, mas ele tem uma _equipe_. 

Ele não está sozinho. 

*

Após uma breve discussão, eles decidem ir com os dois carros para o bunker. Noah pode receber uma ligação do trabalho, então ele precisa da viatura, e Stiles - bem, Stiles está sozinho por tanto tempo que não quer ter que depender de ninguém para lhe dar uma carona, se precisar. Ele é perfeitamente capaz de pegar um carro se a situação exigir, mas o dele está _bem aqui_ , então por que se dar ao trabalho se ele tem um que pode usar?

A direção dá à cafeína tempo para agir. E isso lhe dá a chance de limpar a cabeça para que, quando chegar ao bunker, esteja pronto para trabalhar imediatamente.

Noah estaciona bem ao lado dele. Eles caminham pelos corredores subterrâneos juntos, com Stiles um passo à frente, até chegarem a uma porta trancada. Ele abre antes que Stiles possa bater. Alguém deve ter estado observando sua chegada.

“Stiles!” Scott parece genuinamente feliz em vê-lo. Ele está mais velho, é claro, e está usando mais barba por fazer do que a última vez que Stiles o viu, mas ainda é o mesmo velho Scott, todo fofo e animado.

"Scott." Stiles acena com a cabeça.

Scott parece que quer abraçá-lo, mas Stiles se afasta. Há tanto que ele quer dizer, tantas palavras que estão ameaçando sair de sua boca. Ele não pode dizer nenhuma delas. Não é para isso que ele está aqui. Ele tem um trabalho a fazer, uma missão a cumprir. 

Talvez depois disso.

Talvez ele possa dizê-las depois disso.

Não há tempo para reuniões emocionais agora.

“Stiles,” Chris o cumprimenta calorosamente, aparecendo do outro lado do grande espaço.

"Chris." Stiles acena com a cabeça novamente, profissionalmente. "O que você pode me contar?"

“Prisão,” Scott deixa escapar. 

Stiles levanta as sobrancelhas. "Prisão?"

“É uma - é uma espécie de prisão sobrenatural.”

"Está bem. Caçadores, então? " Não é difícil chegar nessa conclusão, existem muito poucas pessoas no mundo que sequer sabem sobre o sobrenatural, muito menos como conter pessoas sobrenaturais. Caçadores sendo os responsáveis é uma suposição razoável.

Scott concorda.

A raiva borbulha dentro de Stiles. Ele se vira para Chris. "Seu povo está com ele?"

“Eu não sou mais um caçador, Stiles. Você sabe disso."

“Seu povo está com ele,” Stiles diz novamente, com mais força desta vez. Ele pode sentir a desaprovação de seu pai do outro lado do espaço, mas ele não se importa. Os caçadores estão com Derek. Chris é um caçador. Portanto, há alguém para culpar e descarregar um pouco da raiva.

Chris olha para baixo e depois para cima, encontrando o olhar de Stiles. "Sim."

"E você não pode, não sei, apenas negociar com eles para libertá-lo?"

Chris ri, totalmente sem humor. “No que diz respeito à comunidade de caçadores, faço parte da alcatéia McCall. O pior dos piores. Um caçador que foi para o outro lado. Um desertor. Eles vão me matar na hora. Negociar não é uma opção. ”

"E você não pode fazer nada oficialmente?" Stiles diz, direcionando a pergunta para Noah.

"Não. Tenho trabalhado com o pai de Scott para tentar descobrir algo, mas precisamos de evidências e mandados e não podemos conseguir nada disso sem explicar que existem lobisomens. ”

Stiles concorda. Ele normalmente não precisa se preocupar com esse tipo de coisa hoje em dia, mas se lembra muito bem das montanhas de burocracia de seu tempo no FBI. No lado positivo, se nada oficial pode ser feito para tirar Derek de lá, então nada oficial pode ser feito para _impedir_ que Derek saia também, o que significa que ele basicamente tem carta-branca para fazer o que for preciso sem repercussões.

Bom.

"Ok. O que sabemos sobre essas pessoas? ” ele pergunta.

Chris coloca alguns dossiês sobre a mesa grande. “Isso é tudo o que temos. Três líderes, irmãos, todos de uma grande família de caçadores. Além de guardas, quinze em cada turno, três turnos por dia. ”

Stiles vasculha os papéis. Há uma quantidade impressionante de informações aqui para apenas um ou dois dias de trabalho. "Você os acompanha há algum tempo?"

“Eu nem sabia sobre eles até que sequestraram Derek. Eles passaram despercebidos. ”

“E você tem tudo isso -” Stiles aponta para os papéis “- em alguns dias.”

Chris hesita e Scott responde por ele.

"Faz - faz mais tempo do que isso, cara."

Stiles olha para cima bruscamente. "Quanto tempo?"

“Uh - pensamos, pensamos que seria simples e então - bem, não foi -”

"Quanto tempo?!"

Scott esfrega a nuca. Ele parece perturbado. Cansado e perturbado. “27 dias.”

"Um mês? Eles sequestraram Derek há um mês e você só me ligou anteontem? "

“Você está _fora_ , Stiles. Eu não queria ligar para você até saber que precisávamos de você. Eu esperava que não. ”

Stiles suspira. Scott tem razão. Ele estava - _está_ \- fora. Ele não tem o direito de esperar que liguem para ele imediatamente. Isso não o impede de ficar puto que eles não fizeram isso, mas ele sabe que é injusto. Especialmente porque ele não estava acessível até anteontem e ele não teria sido capaz de ajudar de qualquer maneira. Mas ainda assim. Isso o deixa puto. Também o deixa puto que eles tiveram muito tempo para recuperar Derek e não conseguiram, o que o faz se perguntar o que diabos eles têm feito.

Ele respira fundo. Ele não pode perder o controle de suas emoções. Não agora. "E você tem certeza que ele ainda está vivo?"

Scott acena com a cabeça. "Lydia - ela diz que será capaz de dizer se Derek morrer."

“Ok, então ele provavelmente está apenas sendo mutilado e torturado. Bom saber." Stiles puxa as mangas, puxa ainda mais para cima em seus pulsos. _Sem emoções_. Sem pensar em Lydia ou no que Derek está passando ou qualquer coisa, exceto o trabalho diante dele. "Então. Três líderes e 45 guardas divididos em três turnos. Como eles pegaram Derek? "

“ ***Isca e troca** ”, diz Chris. "Atraíram Derek para um local e nós para outro."

"Então ele estava sozinho?"

"Ele está sozinho há muito tempo."

A garganta de Stiles trabalha furiosamente para engolir mais uma bola de emoções para a qual ele não tem tempo agora. Por mais ocupado que estivesse com todo o seu trabalho no FBI, ele estava apenas remotamente ciente de que Derek e Braeden haviam terminado e que Derek agora estava trabalhando sozinho. Derek está sozinho há anos. E agora ele está mais sozinho do que nunca.

Stiles não vai descansar até que Derek esteja de volta e seguro.

Ele não vai descansar.

Ele limpa a garganta. "Ok. Conte-me sobre a prisão. O que você sabe?"

Chris espalha um mapa sobre a mesa e aponta o dedo para ele. “Há uma construção aqui. No meio do nada, a cerca de uma hora de carro daqui. ”

"Bom. Sem testemunhas ou espectadores inocentes. Segurança?"

“Muita,” Scott diz. “Há cinzas da montanha por toda parte. E quero dizer _por toda parte_. Tudo está coberto de prata ou acônito. Emissores de som de alta frequência, também, a maioria da alcatéia não consegue chegar a menos de um quilômetro do local. O poder alfa me deixa ir mais perto do que os outros, mas ainda não consigo passar da cerca. Peter -"

“Peter tentou”, continua Chris. “Ele está assustado e cheio de raiva, como estava quando - bem, você sabe como ele estava, naquela época. Mas Scott conseguiu chegar mais perto. ”

Stiles acena com a cabeça. “Ok, e a segurança não sobrenatural?”

"Firme", diz Chris. “Braeden e eu entramos, mas estávamos em desvantagem, dois contra dezesseis. Não há muito que podemos fazer. ”

Stiles acena com a cabeça novamente. “Alguém mais lá? Ou apenas Derek? "

“Nós tiramos alguns. Alguns lobisomens, uma banshee que nem sabia que era uma banshee, todos crianças. Mas Derek - ”

“Ele é uma ameaça maior”, diz Stiles, reconhecendo imediatamente.

Chris concorda. “Ele é fortemente vigiado, mantido bem dentro da prisão. Nós nem chegamos perto dele. ”

"Vocês desistiram."

“Nós não _desistimos_ ,” Chris diz com veemência. “Tivemos que ajudar os outros a ficarem seguros, tivemos que tomar uma decisão.”

"Mas vocês não voltaram."

“Eles aumentaram a segurança, não conseguimos nem chegar perto uma segunda vez.”

"Vocês ao menos tentaram?"

"Stiles," Noah diz suavemente.

Stiles levanta a mão em um gesto universal para _cale a boca, estou falando agora_. "Vocês tentaram?"

"Não nós -"

“Ok, garoto,” Noah tenta novamente. “Chris e Braeden ajudaram os outros. Pare um pouco, sim? "

Stiles respira fundo e acena com a cabeça. “Ok, tudo bem, mas eu ainda quero saber como diabos isso aconteceu. Vocês deveriam ser uma alcatéia e deixaram isso acontecer com um dos seus? "

“Derek prefere trabalhar sozinho,” Scott diz miseravelmente.

"Eu também. Mas isso não significa que você não deve cuidar dele."

Scott acena com a cabeça. “Se eu pudesse mudar as coisas ...”

“Sim, bem, você não pode. Ninguém pode." Stiles passa a mão no rosto. Ele está perto de perder o controle e não _pode_. Ele não pode perder o controle. Ele decepcionou tanto essas pessoas que elas merecem melhor e - o mais importante - _Derek_ merece melhor. Derek merece que todos eles trabalhem em equipe e se isso significa que Stiles tem que engolir sua fúria e ressentimento e _ser malditamente agradável_ , é isso que ele fará.

“Desculpe,” ele diz. Ele não está particularmente arrependido, mas precisa manter a paz e talvez aliviar um pouco da dor que está gravada no rosto de Scott. “Você tem plantas? Planos? Qualquer coisa?"

"Sim." Chris pega rolos de plantas e os espalha na mesa ao lado do mapa. “É um prédio de um andar, sem porão, sem sótão, com telhado plano. Os alicerces são profundos e cheios de cinzas da montanha. A única saída com os sobrenaturais é por esta porta - ”ele bate no papel. 

Stiles estuda as plantas, inclinando-se com os cotovelos na mesa.

Há uma grande sala ao lado da porta, que tem paredes grossas marcadas na planta. Do outro lado do corredor, há duas salas menores. Mais portas levam a uma área comunal com uma fileira de pequenas salas ao redor, então um corredor estreito leva a uma área separada com salas maiores e paredes mais grossas.

"O que são essas salas?" ele pergunta.

Chris analisa os planos. “Arsenal, escritório, vestiário. Celas. Não chegamos às outras salas ainda, mas achamos que pelo menos uma delas é usada para - ”ele faz uma careta e se cala.

“Experimentos,” Noah diz calmamente. “Entrevistei uma das crianças que Chris e Braeden resgataram. Eles estavam sendo experimentados. ”

Stiles se sente mal. Ele está muito feliz por não ter tomado o café da manhã porque ele o teria perdido. Como está, seu estômago está lutando uma batalha com o café que ele bebeu. Ele não pode perder o foco. 

Noah aperta seu ombro. "Temos quase certeza de que Derek está sendo mantido em uma dessas salas."

“Ok,” Stiles diz, profissional novamente. "Conte-me sobre os guardas?"

“Quatro guardas cobrem a área comunal”, diz Chris, acessando os planos novamente. "Não há -"

“Não há cobertura. Sim. Entendi."

Chris acena com a cabeça. “Então, há duas portas em cada extremidade, ninguém pode entrar ou sair daquele corredor.”

“Ok, são oito. Os outros?"

Chris analisa as plantas. “Quatro cobrem essas salas,” ele diz, apontando para onde eles acham que Derek está detido. "Então, há dois no portão, mais um patrulhando."

Stiles acena com a cabeça. “E os líderes?”

“Um líder em cada turno, poderia estar em qualquer lugar, mas o escritório está aqui.” Chris bate no mapa novamente. "Em frente ao arsenal trancado."

Stiles acena com a cabeça novamente. "Ok. Portanto, 16 para nos livrarmos. Como eles estão armados? ”

“Até os malditos dentes. Todos carregam tasers, pistolas e rifles semiautomáticos. ”

Exatamente o que Stiles esperava. "Tudo bem", diz ele, "e temos certeza de que Derek é o único lá?"

"Não. Ele _era_ , mas isso foi há uma semana. Eles podem ter sequestrado mais desde então. ”

Stiles balança a cabeça enquanto o café em seu estômago faz outra tentativa valente de liberdade. Ele não saberá quantos reféns terá de resgatar até chegar lá. Ele é bom em pensar por conta própria, mas tirar um grupo inteiro de pessoas assustadas de lá vai ser muito mais complexo do que apenas tirar (provavelmente um puto) Derek de lá. Vai ter que haver muitas partes adaptáveis em seu plano.

“As pessoas que vocês resgataram”, diz ele depois de um momento, “onde estão? Como elas estão?"

“Fisicamente bem”, diz Scott. “Mamãe e Deaton os examinaram e estão bem. Psicologicamente ... são os primeiros dias. ”

"E elas farão parte da sua alcatéia?"

“Se elas quiserem. Caso contrário, vou encontrar outras alcatéias para elas irem. Nós vamos garantir que cuidem delas. ”

Stiles acena com a cabeça novamente. "Ok. Precisamos fazer um plano. ”

Scott sorri. “Você sempre foi o melhor nos planos. Diga-nos o que você precisa. ”

Stiles considera. Ele não quer toda a alcatéia envolvida, e todas as emoções que vêm com isso. Mas ele precisa de _pessoas_. Ele precisa de _conhecimento_. Ele está por fora disso há um tempo e o que deveria ser uma missão de extração de reféns bastante simples é complicada pelo envolvimento de forças sobrenaturais.

Scott tem que estar envolvido, é claro. Ele é o alfa da alcatéia e a consciência moral completa. Ele também é uma influência calmante e Stiles precisa desesperadamente disso. Todo mundo admira Scott. Ele pode manter todos em suas tarefas. Ele é um líder. Stiles precisa dele.

Stiles quer manter seu pai bem longe de tudo isso, mantê-lo seguro em Beacon Hills, mas ele suspeita que seu pai não vai concordar com isso. Ele tem conhecimento do exército e da polícia. Ele será útil e definitivamente não faz mal nenhum ter um policial de boa fé ao seu lado, caso as coisas fiquem complicadas. O que elas podem muito bem ficar.

Chris, é claro. Ele sabe muito sobre caçadores em geral, e sobre a prisão especificamente. Além disso, ele tem Argent Arms International e acesso a quantas armas Stiles precisar. Suas próprias armas e estoques de munição são suficientes, mas não faz mal nenhum ter extra disponível caso as coisas fiquem muito fodidas.

Braeden também esteve lá dentro. E ela é uma fodona total. Stiles ainda está um pouco apavorado com ela, o que significa que ela é muito boa no que faz. Ela e Derek terminaram há muito tempo, mas ela (Stiles presume, de qualquer maneira) ainda se preocupa com ele. Ela vai investir em tirá-lo inteiro.

Peter também pode ser um trunfo. Ele é tão bom em planejamento quanto Stiles. Melhor, talvez. Ele pode não conseguir entrar na prisão, mas está cheio de informações aleatórias que podem ser úteis se ele puder ser persuadido a revelar qualquer uma delas sem recorrer a insultos e sarcasmo.

E então há Parrish. Ele era um especialista em explosivos quando estava no exército e isso definitivamente tem potencial para ser um conhecimento útil. Stiles prefere trabalhar rápido e limpo, mas se ele precisar de uma distração, essa é uma boa maneira de conseguir. Explodir alguma merda. E depois que ele tirar Derek, talvez explodir a porra da prisão inteira para que ninguém possa usá-la novamente.

Ele acena para si mesmo.

É isso. Essa é a equipe dele.

“Ok,” ele diz depois de vários minutos. “Vamos manter esta operação pequena. Apenas o necessário. Quero Braeden, Parrish e Peter aqui o mais rápido possível. ”

“Parrish não está aqui”, diz Scott.

"Onde ele está?"

“Coisas da alcatéia em Londres.”

Stiles geme. "Ok. Os outros então. E café. Eu preciso de café."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Não consegui encontrar nenhuma expressão brasileira para substituir isso, então traduzi literalmente, mas aqui está o significado:  
> A isca e troca é uma forma de fraude usada nas vendas no varejo, mas também pode ser empregada em outros contextos


	6. Chapter 6

Enquanto eles esperam os outros chegarem, Stiles toma um gole de café e examina as plantas e o mapa. Ele não está realmente se concentrando neles, mas a alternativa é ter uma conversa fiada. Ele nunca gostou de conversas fiadas.

Especialmente não o tipo de conversa fiada que se transforma em uma grande conversa com a mais leve provocação.

Ele também não quer particularmente ver a expressão de esperança no rosto de Scott. Aquela que diz _tenho meu amigo de volta_. Aquela que diz _senti sua falta_. Aquela que diz _Por favor, não vá embora de novo_. 

Ele não pode lidar com nenhuma dessas expressões.

Então ele fixa sua atenção nos pedaços de papel e ignora todos.

Ele olha para o relógio com impaciência. Ainda é cedo, pouco depois das 6h. Muito cedo para esperar que todos estivessem aqui em um piscar de olhos, eles provavelmente ainda estavam dormindo quando Scott ligou para eles. O que é perfeitamente razoável. Ou, _seria_ perfeitamente razoável, se Stiles não estivesse em um estado de espírito particularmente _in_ sensato.

Mas está. Ele está em um estado de espírito insensato. Ele quer continuar logo com isso. Cada minuto parece uma hora e sério, como _diabos_ alguém pode levar tanto tempo para sair da cama, se vestir e dirigir até aqui?

Ele pega outra caneca de café e lembra a si mesmo que só se passaram 15 minutos desde que Scott fez as ligações. Ele não tem certeza de onde eles estão vindo, mas se for do outro lado da cidade, provavelmente levará 15 minutos para dirigir até aqui.

Ele olha para as plantas, toma um gole de café e faz uma anotação mental para começar a ficar puto novamente se ninguém estiver aqui em 30 minutos.

Braeden chega cinco minutos depois. Ela parece, como sempre, pronta para chutar algumas bundas, e Stiles fica aliviado ao ver que ela está armada até os dentes.

Ele a cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça que ela devolve. Eles não se preocupam com nenhuma gentileza que possa prejudicar o trabalho em questão.

 _Ótimo_ , pensa Stiles. Ela é uma profissional e é disso que ele precisa.

Peter é o próximo. Ele está imaculadamente vestido, como sempre, mas seus olhos estão brilhando em um azul brilhante e cheios de uma fúria gelada. Basta uma palavra errada e sua fina aparência de controle se estilhaçará em um milhão de pedaços. 

“Olá, Stiles,” ele diz, educadamente.

"Peter", Stiles o cumprimenta. “Bom, estamos todos aqui. Podemos continuar logo com isso, por favor? "

Todos se juntam a ele ao redor da mesa, exceto Peter, que se esconde ameaçadoramente em um canto. Stiles não o critica. Provavelmente todos sabem os mapas e plantas de cor, devem ter passado horas olhando para eles, assim como Stiles está fazendo agora. O que é bom. Ele não tem que colocar ninguém em dia com nada ou dar informações a eles. Eles sabem de tudo. 

E todos eles sabem o que está em jogo.

"O que você está pensando, Stiles?" Scott pergunta, olhando para Stiles, como sempre, para um plano.

"Estou pensando que vou sozinho."

Chris bufa e Braeden ri.

“Você não terá a menor chance”, ela diz. "Há muitos deles."

“Muitos mesmo”, acrescenta Chris. “Não há cobertura. Você será um alvo fácil. ”

"Mas vocês dois entraram e saíram de novo."

Braeden acena com a cabeça. “Sim, mas tivemos sorte e eles aumentaram a segurança desde então.”

“Eu faço minha própria sorte.”

Noah suspira. “Stiles, não. Isso é um plano ruim. Você não vai sozinho. ”

“Eu posso fazer isso”, diz Stiles. Ele pode, ele sabe que pode, mas eles _não_ sabem. Eles não têm ideia do que ele é capaz.

“Só porque você _pode_ , não significa que você _deveria_. Vamos todos resolver isso juntos. ”

“Pai -” Stiles começa, mas é interrompido por Peter.

“Stiles, isso não é coisa de criança. É perigoso e você terá que estar preparado para matar pessoas. ” Ele parece presunçoso e condescendente e Stiles realmente quer dar um soco na cara dele.

Ele se abstém de fazer isso. Por pouco. “Estou preparado para isso”, diz ele.

Peter revirou os olhos uma maneira dramática muito Hale e deu um suspiro exagerado, e emergiu do canto em que estava se escondendo. “Sério? O FBI permite que seus agentes júniores saiam para fazer algum trabalho sujo agora? ”

Stiles dá de ombros. "A CIA sim."

Peter ri incrédulo. "Você, Stiles Stilinski, é da CIA?"

"Eles não me conhecem por esse nome."

"Ok, e por qual nome eles conhecem você?"

"Mitch Rapp." E qualquer nome que ele tenha que usar quando estiver trabalhando disfarçado.

“Muito bem, Mitch Rapp”, diz Peter, ainda sem acreditar, “você é da CIA. Trabalho de escritório? Analista?"

“Não,” Stiles diz bruscamente. “Sou o cara para quem eles ligam quando precisam de ***negação plausível**.”

Ele não deveria estar dizendo isso, não é parte de seu disfarce, ele provavelmente apenas violou um milhão de cláusulas na lei de segredos oficiais, mas ele não se importa. Ele não se importa com _nada_ agora. Exceto tirar Derek de lá. E ele não pode fazer isso enquanto ninguém acredita que ele pode fazer isso.

Peter revira os olhos novamente. "Quantas?"

“Quantas o _quê_ ?!” 

"Quantas pessoas você matou?"

Stiles respira fundo e silencia o grito interno. “117. Todos bandidos. Quantos o resto de vocês matou? "

Há um momento de silêncio atordoante, então Peter dá um passo para trás, olha ao redor da sala e gesticula para Stiles. “Sim, ele está liderando esta operação. Alguém tem algum problema com isso? ”

Ninguém tem.

Stiles fez seu ponto e ganhou um aliado, mas com um preço. Peter e Braeden parecem vagamente impressionados e um tanto tranquilizados, mas Scott parece chocado, como se toda a sua visão do mundo tivesse sido destruída porque seu melhor amigo era um assassino. Um assassino literal. Chris ainda parece duvidoso. Noah parece cuidadosamente neutro, como se quisesse ficar desapontado, mas não quer que _Stiles_ o veja desapontado.

"Olha", diz Stiles, dirigindo-se a Scott ao invés de qualquer outra pessoa. “É por isso que você me ligou, certo? Porque você está sem opções e eu sou o único que pode ajudar? ”

Scott concorda. “Sim, eu pensei - pensei que talvez você tivesse algumas ideias, eu não -”

"Você não pensou que eu iria entrar também?"

"Não. Eu pensei - eu não sei o que pensei. Eu sabia que precisávamos de um plano melhor e você sempre teve os melhores planos. ”

“Então, podemos prosseguir com o planejamento desta operação?”

Chris suspira. “Stiles, você pode realmente fazer isso? Eu acredito no que você está dizendo e sei que você não é mais uma criança, mas isso é muito. ”

Stiles suprime outro grito interno. Ele supõe que é justo, nenhum deles o conhece ou sabe do que ele é capaz, mas isso é perder um tempo valioso e tudo o que ele fez até agora foi lançar alguns números horripilantes de assassinatos, que, aparentemente, não são convincentes o suficiente.

Eles precisam de alguma prova.

Então ele vai dar a eles.

Ele não diz uma palavra. Com uma velocidade que rivalizaria com um lobisomem - embora um dos mais lentos, ele é apenas humano, afinal - ele enganchou seu tornozelo em volta do joelho de Chris e o jogou no chão. Outro movimento e ele puxa Chris até seus joelhos e tem uma faca pressionada em sua garganta. Outro e sua pistola está fora. Ele aponta. Atira.

Sete segundos e o local fica uma lâmpada mais escura.

Ele puxa a faca, coloca-a no coldre e sua Glock também, e estende a mão para um Chris perplexo. Ele ajuda Chris a se levantar e joga uma nota de dez dólares na mesa.

“Isso é para a sua lâmpada. Alguém mais tem dúvidas? ”

Ele provou seu ponto. Ninguém faz mais perguntas. Eles dão a ele um pouco mais de espaço, olham-no com um novo respeito.

Ele não é mais o velho Stiles e todos sabem disso. 

Só Peter reclama e pelo menos não o faz verbalmente. Ele esfrega os dedos nas orelhas e lança um olhar de reprovação a Stiles. Aparentemente, tiros em espaços fechados não são bons para a audição dos lobisomens. 

Stiles não dá a mínima. "Bom", diz ele. “Então, vamos fazer um plano.”

*

Finalmente, eles começam a falar sobre como tirar Derek de lá. Chris e Braeden descrevem como conseguiram entrar da última vez e como conseguiram tirar todos, o que dá a Stiles informações úteis. Scott e Peter falam sobre o que eles podiam ver, cheirar e ouvir que os membros humanos da alcatéia não teriam notado. Isso não dá a Stiles muita informação, mas ele arquiva tudo para o caso de ser útil mais tarde.

“Existe serviço de celular lá?” ele pergunta um pouco depois.

"Limitado. Você pode ser capaz de enviar uma mensagem de texto, mas não fazer uma ligação ”, diz Chris. "Telefones via satélite."

"Posso pegar um emprestado?"

"Só precisaremos de um entre nós."

"Nós?"

"Sim, Stiles", diz Chris, com a maior paciência que pode, que não é muita. "Nós. Tipo, todos nós que podemos passar pelas cinzas da montanha. ”

Stiles balança a cabeça. "Eu disse que vou sozinho e falei sério."

Chris levanta as sobrancelhas. “Eu não duvido de você. Mas pense nisso por um minuto. Vamos apenas dizer que você foi morto - ”

Noah bate a mão na mesa. “Não, não vamos dizer isso! É do meu _filho_ que você está falando. Ninguém, e quero dizer ninguém, vai ser morto. ”

"Pai, está tudo bem."

"Não! Não, não está tudo bem! Não permitirei que ninguém arrisque a vida. Eu gosto de Derek, gosto mesmo, e quero resgatar ele tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa nesta sala - ”

Peter zomba alto. "Eu duvido disso."

"Tudo bem", diz Noah e passa a mão pelo rosto. “Eu quero resgatar ele, mas _não_ vamos ter mais baixas e nós definitivamente não vamos colocar Stiles em risco por isso.”

Stiles quer gritar novamente, mas ele é salvo de ter que dizer qualquer coisa por Chris levantando as mãos em um gesto apaziguador.

“Desculpe,” ele diz. “Só quis dizer que, se uma pessoa entrar e for morta, a missão falha. Duas pessoas significam o dobro das chances, três, o triplo, quatro, o quádruplo. Se todos nós formos, teremos uma chance maior de resgatar Derek e uma chance maior de não perder ninguém no processo. ”

“E mais chance de atirar um no outro por engano”, ressalta Stiles. 

Há um motivo pelo qual ele prefere trabalhar sozinho. Sim, ele é muito bem treinado para atirar em seu alvo e não em pessoas inocentes, mas acidentes podem acontecer. Eles ainda não aconteceram com ele, mas isso não significa que não _acontecerão_. E poderia facilmente ser outra pessoa atirando nele por engano. Ele não tem dúvidas de que todos sabem o que estão fazendo, todos tiveram um treinamento semelhante (embora menos intensivo) ao dele, mas ele nunca trabalhou com eles antes. Assim não. É um risco.

Ele também pode entrar sem distrações. Se os outros estiverem lá com ele - especialmente se seu pai estiver lá com ele - isso daria a ele pessoas com quem se preocupar. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de entrar nessa situação se preocupando com as pessoas de quem gosta. Todo o seu foco deve estar nesta missão.

Em Derek.

Chris o ignora e continua. “Entrar sozinho também significa que, se você se machucar, teremos que enviar outras pessoas para ajudá-lo. Se estivermos lá com você, podemos tirá-lo de lá. ”

Stiles poderia gritar. Literalmente gritar. Eles estão perdendo tempo discutindo sobre isso e é um tempo que Derek não tem. Só Deus sabe o que está acontecendo com ele. Se ele está sendo torturado ou machucado, quanto tempo ele pode ter antes de -

Cada hora - _cada minuto_ \- conta.

Eles perderam 27 dias.

Ele não pretende perder outro dia.

Ele não vai ganhar essa discussão e sabe disso, então vai parar de perder tempo com isso. “Ok, tudo bem,” ele diz. “Não vou entrar sozinho. Vamos continuar."

Braeden acena com a cabeça. “Ok, então tiramos todo mundo da última vez, deveria ser apenas Derek, mas e se não for? E se eles sequestraram mais pessoas? ”

“Procure Derek primeiro”, diz Stiles. "Até então, não haverá mais nenhum guarda para nos impedir de chegar aos outros."

“E se os outros estiverem escondidos?” Braeden diz.

"Derek pode nos dizer."

"E se ele não estiver em uma posição que possa?"

A bile com gosto de café sobe pela garganta de Stiles. Ele engole de volta. "Então, nós arrombamos cada porta e verificamos nós mesmos."

“Parece um plano _excelente_ ”, diz Peter, “mas você está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe”.

"Qual é?"

"Você nem sabe onde Derek _está_." 

"Então, arrombamos todas as fodidas portas e o encontramos."

“Stiles”, diz Braeden, “você parece pensar que não tentamos isso. Esses caras são - eles são bons. Muito bons."

Stiles acena com a cabeça. "Mas eu sou melhor."

Braeden balança a cabeça e murmura algo baixinho que soa suspeitosamente como “merdinha arrogante”, segue com algo que soa como “vai se matar” e então acrescenta “e o resto de nós”.

Stiles deixa passar. Ele não tem tempo para essa merda.

“Ok,” ele diz. “Então, nós entramos, retiramos todos que precisam ser retirados, encontramos Derek, o retiramos, então verificamos se há outros, retiramos eles também, temos um telefone via satélite que podemos usar para ligar para mais um transporte se precisarmos. ”

“Estou dentro”, diz Noah. “Podemos deixar o departamento da polícia de prontidão ou vou requisitar um ônibus escolar.”

Stiles concorda. "Bom. Temos um plano. Não muito detalhado, mas é um plano. Alguma ideia sobre a hora? ”

“6h”, diz Braeden. “Eles mudam de turno às 6, 2 e 10. Eles estarão socializando, distraídos. É a melhor hora. ”

“Mas isso significa o dobro de guardas,” Noah aponta. “Então, 32 em vez de 16.”

“32 guardas distraídos são mais fáceis do que 16 entediados que procuram encrenca”, diz Braeden.

“Estamos falando em matar mais 16 pessoas”, diz Scott, parecendo horrorizado. “Gente, _não está_ tudo bem fazer isso. Eu não estava me sentindo bem em matar os guardas de qualquer maneira, mas posso aceitar que isso tem que ser feito. Mas mais 16? De jeito nenhum."

Chris parece pensativo. "Podemos trancá-los em uma cela?"

Peter revira os olhos. “Por que nós nos importamos com eles? Eles são os vilões aqui, lembra? ”

Stiles está inclinado a concordar com ele. Ele não se importa particularmente com quantas pessoas vão acabar mortas. Eles sequestraram pessoas. Eles sequestraram _Derek_.

“Por que nós -” Scott diz, e zomba. “Por que nós nos preocupamos com eles? Porque eles são pessoas. Não podemos sair por aí matando todos de quem não gostamos. ”

“Eles estão com meu _sobrinho_!” Peter ruge.

“E eles sequestraram outros”, acrescenta Braeden. “Não é o caso de não gostar deles. Eles são os errados aqui. ”

“Sim, mas -” Scott diz.

Stiles desliga o resto da conversa, que consiste em Scott, Chris e Noah argumentando que eles não deveriam matar desnecessariamente e deveriam tomar medidas para evitar sempre que possível, com Peter e Braeden dizendo que deveriam fazer o que fosse necessário.

Ele já sabe de que lado está. Peter e Braeden. 

O que for preciso.

Enquanto eles discutem, ele contempla mastigar a mesa de pura frustração. O progresso é lento. Tão fodidamente lento. Glacialmente fodidamente lento. Ele tenta ser racional, lembrar a si mesmo que está lidando com - bem, talvez não com pessoas comuns , mas elas não têm os mesmos recursos e treinamento que a CIA. Vai levar mais tempo do que para planejar uma missão normal. Vai levar mais tempo para colocar todos na mesma página.

É inevitável. 

Ainda o faz querer gritar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Negação plausível é um termo criado pela CIA durante o governo de John F. Kennedy para descrever o poder que a instituição tem para negar qualquer envolvimento com escândalos durante a sua administração.  
> Em uma negação plausível, todo escândalo ocorre por conta do agente, livrando os superiores da culpa pelo incidente   
> Fonte: Wikipédia


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa a demora para esse capítulo, comecei a tradução e no meio disso tive alguns problemas, então só fui capaz de terminar agora

Uma hora depois, Stiles ainda quer gritar. Há muitas pessoas. Muitas opiniões. Ele sabe como fazer isso. Ele pode fazer isso, tirar Derek de lá são e salvo, mas eles não vão deixar que ele faça do seu jeito e agora ele está preso ouvindo eles discutirem e brigarem.

Não é de admirar que eles não tenham conseguido resgatar Derek antes.

Ele está sendo severo. Ele sabe que está sendo severo. Ele sabe que eles estão dando o melhor de si. 

Mas algo precisa mudar.

Ele chama a atenção de Scott. Scott é o alfa. O líder. Ele precisa assumir o controle da sua alcatéia. _Stiles_ precisa que ele assuma o controle da sua alcatéia. A briga constante não os levará a lugar nenhum.

Scott acena com a cabeça em resposta. Seus olhos brilham vermelhos e ele solta um rosnado quase ensurdecedor.

“Chega,” ele diz. “Uma voz de cada vez. Tudo o que vocês estão fazendo é discutir sobre as mesmas coisas que já discutimos todos os dias durante quatro semanas. ”

“Eu não estava -” Peter começa, mas sabiamente para quando Scott se vira e olha para ele, seus olhos ainda vermelhos.

“Deixe Stiles falar. Uma pessoa de cada vez o responde. ”

Depois disso, há um silêncio pesado. Ninguém o quebra. Se eles são oficialmente parte da alcatéia de Scott ou não, eles estão submetendo-se à autoridade dele e, por padrão, à autoridade de Stiles também.

O que o deixa em uma posição desconfortável. Ele está perfeitamente ciente de que eles ainda o veem como o garoto estranho que ele já foi, embora tenha mostrado a eles que não é mais. Ele encontra o olhar do pai e relaxa um pouco quando Noah lhe dá um leve aceno de cabeça, um encorajamento para _continue_. 

"Ok", diz Stiles. "Então, eu sei que nenhum dos sobrenaturais pode chegar perto, mas podemos usá-los como iscas para atrair os guardas para fora, para que possamos levá-los a céu aberto?"

"Seduzi-los para a morte, você quer dizer?" Scott diz. Aparentemente, ele ainda não superou essa parte do plano.

"Sim", diz Stiles. “Isso é exatamente o que quero dizer. Precisamos de tiros certeiros. ”

Scott faz uma careta, mas não levanta mais objeções.

“É arriscado”, diz Chris. “Eles estão tão fortemente armados quanto nós. Não estivemos em seu arsenal para saber se eles têm armas de longo alcance, mas é seguro presumir que sim. ”

Stiles concorda. “Mas se nós fornecermos cobertura de fogo, eles não terão a chance de atirar nos nossos.”

Chris balança a cabeça. "Eles estão usando balas de acônito, eles não precisam de um tiro mortal para derrotar um dos nossos."

Stiles esfrega a mão no rosto. Ele ficaria feliz em se arriscar fazendo isso e tem quase certeza de que a maioria, senão todos, da alcatéia faria a mesma coisa, mas é pedir muito e pode facilmente levar ao tipo errado de caos. Também cria mais partes adaptáveis, mais pessoas em quem confiar. Ele está tendo problemas suficientes para manter estas pessoas na linha sem adicionar mais.

“Ok,” ele diz. "Não vamos fazer isso."

Ele fica quieto por um momento. Todos os outros também, dando-lhe tempo para pensar. _Porra_ , ele está fora do mundo sobrenatural há tanto tempo, mas deve haver _algo_. Ele arrasta sua mente para o passado, desenterra memórias que enterrou há muito tempo.

“Deaton,” ele diz.

Scott parece confuso, balançando a cabeça com o sorriso que usa quando não tem certeza do que dizer, mas não quer chatear ninguém.

“Deaton pode ajudar? Quando papai, sua mãe e Chris estavam desaparecidos, ele nos ajudou. ”

“E você voltou com um demônio de mil anos,” Noah interrompe. Aparentemente, ele não perdoou Deaton por isso. O que, Stiles pensa, provavelmente é justo. Ele também não.

“Eu perguntei a ele”, diz Scott, “se havia algo que ele pudesse fazer para nos ajudar a descobrir onde Derek está na prisão, algum tipo de feitiço de rastreamento, algo assim. Ele disse que não."

Stiles revira os olhos. Ele ainda está bastante convencido de que Deaton é uma das pessoas menos úteis que ele já conheceu. “Sabe, isso seria mais fácil se você tivesse implantes de GPS colocados em seus membros da alcatéia.”

Scott ri baixinho. “Isso não seria uma invasão de privacidade?”

“Quero dizer, sim, mas ...” Stiles deixa o resto da frase sem dizer. Scott está certo nesse ponto e não foi uma sugestão séria de qualquer maneira, ele está apenas lamentando porque tirar Derek de lá e manter todos os outros felizes parecem ser tarefas mutuamente exclusivas. Ele pode fazer um ou outro. Não ambos. “Ok,” ele continua. "Não há nada que ele possa fazer para nos ajudar com as cinzas da montanha, ou, não sei, uma erva ou algo para nocautear os guardas?"

“Ele diz que não há nada que possa fazer com as cinzas da montanha, estão enterradas muito fundo. A única maneira de nocauteá-los seria injetando-lhes um tranquilizante animal, o que significa acertá-los com dardos tranquilizantes. ”

Stiles acena com a cabeça. "É melhor atirar nos filhos da puta."

Scott dá a ele um olhar chocado.

“Desculpe, desculpe. Mas não podemos, não sei, triturar alguns comprimidos e colocar no café? "

"Ainda significa colocar alguém lá."

"E se estivermos lá, podemos muito bem atirar nos filhos da puta."

Scott ri e balança a cabeça. "Não há garantia de que todos eles vão beber, quanto tempo pode durar, se eles estariam totalmente desmaiados ou se eles poderiam atirar em você pelas costas."

Stiles acena com a cabeça. “Ok, bem, não acho que seja um plano _terrível_ , mas vamos mantê-lo reservado porque você está certo, nos dá mais partes adaptáveis. Prefiro lidar com guardas mortos do que com aqueles que podem se levantar novamente. Mudando de assunto, eles usam armadura? Capacetes? ”

“Armadura,” Braeden diz, “sem capacetes. Teremos que dar tiros na cabeça. ”

"Tudo bem", diz Stiles, arquivando isso para referência posterior. Ele prefere tiros na cabeça de qualquer maneira. Rápido. Limpo. Ninguém vai voltar depois disso. "Peter, você já usou coisas mágicas antes, certo?"

"Sim, sim, Stiles."

"E há algo que você saiba que pode nos ajudar aqui?"

“Além de um feitiço de ressurreição para quando meu sobrinho morrer porque estamos perdendo muito tempo discutindo sobre como não matar algumas pessoas muito, _muito_ más na tentativa de preparar um resgate? Não."

Stiles acena com a cabeça. Esse é um ponto justo. Um ponto muito justo. Ele também não quer muito ter essa discussão. Até onde ele está ciente, ele tem todas as informações que precisa, ele tem todas as armas que precisa, ele poderia ir e tirar Derek de lá agora. Mas eles não vão deixar. Porque eles ainda acham que ele é o Stiles magro e indefeso. Eles ainda acham que ele é uma criança.

Ele poderia simplesmente sair. Pedir desculpas, sair e ir buscar Derek. Isso provavelmente seria melhor. Mas seu pai sempre foi capaz de ver através de suas mentiras e todos nesta sala sabem que ele está investido em ajudar Derek. Eles sabem que ele não vai sair. Pior, eles provavelmente iriam segui-lo e então ele estaria preso a uma equipe cheia de quase civis e um plano incompleto. Melhor ele ficar e resolver isso. 

"Tudo bem", ele diz bruscamente. "Snipers? Isso é uma opção? Você pode atirar, certo, Braeden? "

Braeden concorda. “Eu posso dar o tiro, se eu tiver algum tipo de cobertura, mas Stiles, não há _altura_.” 

"Então, nós damos a você alguma altura."

Braeden bate com a unha no mapa da mesa. “Para obter o ângulo, preciso estar a pelo menos 6 metros de altura e não há _nada_. Não há árvores, a construção fica em 12 hectares de cerrado aberto, no topo de uma maldita colina. Não tem jeito."

Stiles esfrega a mão no rosto. Ele está acostumado a fazer essas coisas com recursos da CIA. Se ele precisa de altura para usar uma Sniper, ele chama um maldito helicóptero, mas isso não vai funcionar aqui.

"Drones", diz ele, o pensamento derivando perfeitamente de seu pensamento sobre helicópteros. “O ideal são drones de armas, mas os de vigilância também seria bom.”

Chris zomba. “Que tipo de tecnologia você acha que temos?”

Stiles dá de ombros. “Acho que você dirige uma distribuidora internacional de armas e tem acesso a tudo de que possamos precisar. Ok, talvez não, tipo, tanques e outras coisas - ”ele se anima“ - você tem acesso a tanques e outras coisas? ”

“Não, Stiles,” Chris retruca, “Eu não tenho acesso a tanques e outras coisas. Ou drones de armas, são estritamente para uso militar. Eu tenho alguns drones de vigilância, mas nós tentamos isso antes e eles atiraram neles antes de obtermos quaisquer imagens úteis. ”

Stiles geme e enfia as mãos nos cabelos, puxando os fios com força suficiente para doer. Isso o acalma. O ajuda a pensar.

“Ok,” ele começa, mas é interrompido.

"Stiles," Noah diz suavemente. "Respire. Espere um minuto. ”

“Não temos um minuto! Estou bem, será que todos vão parar de me dizer o que fazer por dois malditos minutos! "

“Stiles,” Noah diz novamente, mais irritado desta vez. “Eu não estou te dizendo o que fazer. Olhe em volta."

Stiles olha ao redor da sala, para suas expressões e linguagem corporal, e ele realmente os vê pela primeira vez.

Eles estão putos com ele, claro, mas por baixo disso, eles estão derrotados. Em pedaços. Eles estão nisso há um mês. Ele está aqui há menos de um dia. Ele não tem o direito de criticar ou vociferar ordens e exigir respostas.

“Nós tentamos, Stiles”, diz Scott. Sua voz não falhou, não como teria seis anos atrás. Suas emoções estão reprimidas ou ele está tão esgotado que não tem mais nenhuma.

“Tudo”, corrige Peter, “nós tentamos de tudo”. 

“Não há nada,” Chris diz silenciosamente.

Stiles acena com a cabeça, amolecendo por dentro. Só um pouco. Ele ainda tem um trabalho a fazer, afinal, ele não pode se dar ao luxo de ser brando, mas pode parar de gritar com eles e trabalhar com eles.

“Há uma coisa,” ele diz. “Eu. Vocês não me tinham antes. Agora vocês tem. ”

Scott sorri e se joga em Stiles, puxando-o para um abraço antes que Stiles possa levantar qualquer objeção.

“Urk,” Stiles diz, sendo completamente esmagado.

“É por isso que liguei para você”, diz Scott.

Stiles dá um tapinha em suas costas. “Ok, Scotty, bom abraço. Vai me soltar agora? Respirar é meio importante. ”

Scott ri e o solta.

"Certo", diz Stiles. “Agora que acabei de ser abraçado até a morte por um lobisomem exuberante, vamos ao que interessa.”

*

Depois de uma rápida pausa para o café que faz Stiles querer mastigar sua caneca de pura frustração com o tempo que cinco pessoas podem levar para fazer um bule de café, é isso que eles fazem.

Começam a trabalhar.

“Então, estamos realmente trabalhando com quatro de nós”, diz Chris, “mas os sobrenaturais ainda podem ajudar, simplesmente não podem estar por perto”.

"Três", diz Stiles. 

"Três?" Chris diz com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Meu pai não vai entrar."

"Diabos que eu não vou, filho!"

"Pai -"

"Não diga _pai_ para mim", Noah diz com veemência. "Eu sou o xerife de todo este maldito condado, fui delegado antes disso e você está se esquecendo do meu tempo no Exército?"

"Não!" Stiles grita e passa as mãos pelos cabelos. "Não, pai, você pode ouvir por um segundo."

Noah se eriça um pouco, mas concorda.

"Bom. Obrigado. É exatamente _por isso_ que quero que você fique aqui, ou por perto, mas não faça parte da operação. Porque eu preciso que você me proteja. Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, preciso saber que você vai vir atrás de mim e de Derek e preciso saber que você não vai parar por nada até me encontrar. Ok?"

A garganta de Noah funciona enquanto ele engole suas emoções. “Ok, garoto. Eu te protejo."

"Obrigado, pai."

Isso deixa Stiles com Chris e Braeden. Ele ainda quer entrar sozinho, mas desistiu de discutir esse ponto. 

No entanto, ainda há mais um ponto a ser discutido.

“Acho que deveriam ser apenas dois que entram”, diz ele.

“Dois não são o suficiente”, diz Braeden. “Nós tentamos dois, lembra?”

Stiles acena com a cabeça. "Eu sei, mas se dois entrarem, isso deixa dois como apoio."

Braeden lança um olhar para ele. "Mas se três entrarem, não precisaremos de apoio."

“Não sabemos disso.”

"Sabemos que dois não têm chance, no entanto."

"Bem, _não_ sabemos , tudo o que sabemos é que você e Chris não conseguiram."

Braeden lança outro olhar para ele que diz claramente que ela vai dar um soco em Stiles se ele não parar de apontar isso.

“Ele tem razão”, diz Chris, embora com relutância. “Se dois de nós entrarmos e falharmos, sobram dois para fazer outra tentativa. Se três de nós entrarmos e falharmos, isso deixará o Xerife para fazer uma tentativa sozinho. ”

“Exatamente”, diz Stiles. “Eu não quero isso. Então, dois entram, dois como apoio. ”

Braeden suspira, mas acena com a cabeça. “Ok, quem vai e quem fica?”

Stiles considera isso.

Ele viu Chris em ação mais do que Braeden. Ele é rápido e limpo, assim como Stiles. Mas Chris também é avesso a matar pessoas.

Braeden é mais parecida com Stiles. Ela fará o que for preciso. Eles vão se encaixar melhor e isso é importante para uma missão como esta. Ele confia nela. E ela ainda se preocupa com Derek, talvez mais do que qualquer pessoa, exceto Peter. E Stiles. Ela é a escolha lógica. A escolha inteligente. 

É exatamente por isso que, dois minutos depois, ele olha para cima e diz: "Eu e Chris estamos indo".

Braeden dá a ele um olhar frio. “Eu realmente espero que isso não seja algum tipo de sexismo vestido de cavalaria.”

"Não, não", Stiles é rápido em assegurar a ela. “Absolutamente, definitivamente não. Nada a ver com isso. ”

"Então o que?"

“É simples, realmente. Chris e meu pai têm senso moral. Você e eu não. Então Chris e eu vamos entrar juntos, você e meu pai são o nosso apoio. Duas equipes equilibradas. ”

Braeden consegue rir um pouco, embora pareça forçado. "Stiles, você acabou de dizer que não tenho senso moral?"

"Sim, mas eu disse que também não tenho, então acho que estamos no mesmo nível aqui."

Braeden revira os olhos, mas não argumenta mais. Ela e Noah estão claramente infelizes por serem deixados para trás, mas Stiles argumentou bem seu ponto - ele precisa de um apoio em que possa confiar.

“Ok, então eu e Chris entramos, resgatamos Derek, saímos. Temos um plano agora? ”

“Não exatamente”, diz Chris, “precisamos resolver alguns aspectos práticos”.

Stiles se abstém de dizer _ugh_

Isso leva uma eternidade.

*

Outras várias horas se arrastaram até que eles tenham um plano finalizado, quando Stiles já recorreu ao seu velho hábito de mastigar as coisas quando está estressado. Desta vez é uma caneta. 

Isso não ajuda.

O Adderall está passando, ele está perdendo o foco, seus pensamentos estão cheios de Derek e uma centena de imagens diferentes das coisas terríveis que podem estar acontecendo com ele.

Ele está rapidamente afundando em uma espiral de culpa. Ele tem que sair daqui, fazer algo, se afastar das pessoas que o aceitaram de volta como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora. 

Ele não merece isso.

Ele junta o resto de seu foco antes que ele o abandone completamente, esmaga outra imagem de um Derek coberto de sangue e gritando, e arregaça as mangas. 

"Certo", diz ele em voz alta, "o plano está claro?"

Existem vários murmúrios de “sim” que não são nada convincentes.

Stiles grita internamente, seus dentes cerrados contra as palavras que querem sair de sua boca. Seriam palavras indelicadas.

"Ok, pai, o que você vai fazer?"

Noah dá a ele um olhar pouco impressionado, mas ele responde. “Monitorar os canais oficiais da delegacia, me certificando de que não há nenhum policial fora.”

"Bom. E?"

“Esperar com transporte se houver mais pessoas para resgatar do que apenas Derek.”

"E?"

Noah revira os olhos. "E eu sou o apoio junto com Braeden."

Stiles concorda. "Ok. Bom. Braeden? ”

"Sim, Stiles?" ela diz docemente. Ela provavelmente vai dar um soco nele em um minuto. Ela provavelmente já teria dado se o que eles estavam fazendo não fosse tão importante.

"O que você vai fazer?"

“Comunicações. Esperando que você e Chris chequem. Avisar se vocês não checarem. Fornecer informações se eu conseguir alguma, o que parece improvável. E eu sou o apoio com o Xerife e irei salvá-los quando tudo der errado. "

Stiles consegue sorrir um pouco. “Você não vai precisar, mas obrigado. Scott? ”

“Estarei o mais perto que puder. Não sabemos em que tipo de condição Derek estará. Se ele estiver fora de controle, eu sou o alfa, posso mantê-lo na linha."

Stiles concorda. "Peter?"

"Stiles."

"Peter."

"Stiles."

Stiles revira os olhos. "Você sabe que ninguém gosta de você, certo?"

"Estou perfeitamente ciente disso, sim."

"Bom. Apenas confirmando. O que você vai fazer?"

“Eu deveria ajudar Braeden com coisas técnicas porque aparentemente sou uma das poucas pessoas por aqui que sabe como usar um computador, mas ela não precisa de mim, então ficarei com Scott.”

"Esse não é o plano."

"É agora."

Stiles fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Em seguida, novamente. "Ok, tudo bem, você vai ficar com Scott." Não faz uma grande diferença no plano, então ele não vai perder mais tempo discutindo sobre isso.

"Ele tem que ficar?" Scott diz.

"Sim, porque eu particularmente não quero discutir com ele."

"Tudo bem. Mas eu não gosto disso. ”

"Anotado. Chris? ”

Chris dá a ele um olhar que diz claramente que ele sabe o que vai fazer e está apenas agradando Stiles ao responder. “Vamos nos encontrar aqui amanhã às 4h30. Pegamos meu caminhão e vamos para a prisão, chegamos neles na mudança de turno das 6h. ”

Stiles concorda. “Nós trancamos tantos guardas quanto possível no vestiário, atiramos no resto -”

“Ainda não gosto disso”, objeta Scott.

“Talvez devêssemos perguntar educadamente se eles podem libertar Derek. Você acha que vai funcionar? " Stiles diz.

"Não mas -"

“É necessário, Scotty.”

"Vamos tentar não matá-los, certo, Stiles?" Chris diz com um olhar significativo.

"Sim, sim, claro, vamos tentar não matá-los se houver alguma alternativa." Stiles sabe que eles não vão fazer isso, mas pelo menos dizer a Scott que eles vão tentar vai acalmar qualquer objeção futura. "Resgatamos Derek, resgatamos qualquer outro, damos o fora de lá e pedimos transporte extra se precisarmos."

"Seu foco estará em encontrar Derek, o meu será em cuidar de você enquanto faz isso, e em procurar por quaisquer outros."

Stiles concorda. "Sim. É isso. Esse é o plano."

"Bom. Estamos organizados ”, diz Chris. "Alguém mais tem mais alguma ideia?"

"Sim", diz Stiles. “Armas. Teremos pistolas e pequenas metralhadoras, ambas silenciadas. Você tem silenciadores, eu presumo? "

Chris olha para ele.

"Tudo bem. Mais facas. Algo mais?"

"Granadas de efeito moral."

Stiles concorda. "Boa decisão. Granadas de efeito moral. Alguma chance de você ter algum tipo de coisa explosiva? "

Chris ri baixinho. "Venha comigo."

Uma hora depois, Stiles pegou duas granadas de efeito moral do estoque de Chris enquanto ele não estava olhando. Ele também teve um curso intensivo sobre explosivos e como usá-los para remover portas, bem como como usá-los para nivelar todo o edifício. Chris vai levá-los com ele pela manhã, junto com armas extras e munição para as armas de Stiles. Eles perdem mais meia hora comparando os méritos de várias armas. Chris promete ensinar Stiles a usar uma besta se ele ficar por perto por um tempo após a missão. Stiles não tem certeza de quando vai precisar, mas ele tem que admitir que parece legal e ele precisa manter todos amáveis agora. 

Eles vão odiá-lo em aproximadamente 12 horas.

“Peter,” ele diz quando eles voltam para a sala principal, “eu preciso falar com você. Sozinho."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granadas de efeito moral são uma coisa, eu pesquisei quando não consegui achar uma tradução melhor que isso.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles não fica depois disso. 

Não há mais nada a dizer. Se ele ficar, eles vão querer conversar. Scott vai querer se atualizar dos últimos seis anos e Stiles terá que oferecer explicações e desculpas que parecem fracas. A melhor forma dele se desculpar é trazendo Derek de volta.

Então ele volta para a casa de seu pai. Não é sua casa. Não mais. Casa, se ele tiver uma, é a cabana em Montana. Este lugar é apenas a casa de seu pai. Um lugar que ele morou. Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de pensar nisso como outra coisa.

Eles jantam juntos, algo que Noah faz e Stiles mal prova, embora ele limpe o prato. Noah oferece a ele uma cerveja que Stiles recusa. Ele precisa estar _atento_. Uma cerveja provavelmente não vai entorpecer seus sentidos, mas ele não quer arriscar. Ele também recusa café. Isso vai mantê-lo acordado e ele tem que acordar cedo, então ele precisa dormir em algum momento antes do meio da noite.

Ele conversa educadamente enquanto eles comem, embora isso o faça querer gritar. Noah conta a ele sobre as pessoas da delegacia. Pessoas que ele conheceu. Pessoas que já fizeram parte de sua grande família, que cuidaram dele depois que sua mãe morreu, quando seu pai estava ocupado e ele não podia ir para a casa de Scott porque Rafael McCall estava bêbado de novo. É bom saber que estão todos bem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, é difícil ouvir que a vida continua sem ele. Que ele realmente não sente falta de ninguém.

Mas ele aceitou isso há muito tempo.

Depois do jantar e de mais conversa educada, ele se retira para o quarto de hóspedes.

Ele pega suas armas e começa a verificá-las. Devagar. Metodicamente. Ele pode ser rápido, se precisar. Hurley o ensinou bem. E ele pode fazer isso com os olhos vendados se for preciso, mas ele não precisa. Não esta noite. Esta noite ele tem que fazer isso _direito_. 

Ele tira a arma. Verifica cada parte. Limpa. Remonta. Verifica. Verifica novamente. Repete com cada arma. A pistola Glock 19. A pequena metralhadora Heckler & Koch UMP 9mm.

Ele não pode se dar ao luxo de cometer erros. As armas irão mantê-lo vivo e tirar Derek de lá. Ele não pode fazer isso sem elas. Elas são ferramentas. Extensões dele mesmo. Ele pode e já matou com as próprias mãos antes, quando foi necessário, mas prefere não o fazer. É mais arriscado, mais chances de as coisas darem errado. E não vai funcionar nesta situação de qualquer maneira, ele tem que trabalhar da maior distância possível para ganhar tempo para eliminar o máximo de guardas que puder. 

Então.

Armas.

Ele repete o processo com cada uma. Não havia sentido em deixar nada ao acaso. Ele verifica. Verifica duas vezes. Verifica três vezes, se ele tiver a menor dúvida.

Ele não tem.

Satisfeito de que as armas estão prontas para usar, ele as guarda, ao lado dos silenciadores que usará, e verifica e verifica novamente as munições reserva de cada um.

Então ele pega suas facas.

Não há muito o que verificar nas facas. Sem peças soltas. Não é como se as armas fossem emperrar ou falhar a qualquer momento. Elas _não vão_ , a CIA fornece a ele armas confiáveis e ele as mantém imaculadas, mas é _possível_ e é por isso que ele tem as facas como reserva. Elas não são tão rápidas ou confiáveis à distância, mas ele pode lançar com precisão o suficiente para ganhar tempo, se precisar.

Enquanto afia e limpa o aço carbono, ele repassa o plano em sua mente, visualizando o máximo que pode. Não é muito. Ele não sabe onde os guardas estarão. Ou onde Derek está. Mas ele pode imaginar o layout, onde fica cada sala. 

Está tudo bem. É o que ele está acostumado. Ele não costuma obter informações que lhe dêem a localização exata dos alvos.

 _Preparação?_ Verifique.

 _Planejamento?_ Verifique.

 _Desempenho?_ A ser confirmado.

Amanhã.

Suas armas estão prontas. Ele está tão preparado quanto pode estar. Agora ele tem que se concentrar em si mesmo.

Ele guarda as facas e se deita. Hora de dormir. Ele prefere não dormir. Ele está pronto, não quer perder um único segundo, muito menos algumas horas enquanto dorme. 

Mas, para fazer isso, para tirar Derek de lá, ele precisa estar em sua melhor forma.

E isso significa dormir um pouco para que ele fique bem descansado e o mais alerta possível.

Ele ajusta o alarme e fecha os olhos.

*

2:57 da manhã.

Alarme desligado.

Adderall.

Ele não se preocupou em se despir na noite anterior, então ele não precisa se preocupar com suas roupas, apenas calça as botas e se levanta.

Coldres.

Estojos de armas.

Ele se move silenciosamente ao redor da casa que um dia conheceu tão bem.

Ele está na estrada às 03:23.


	9. Chapter 9

Noah não ouve nada.

Ele acorda quando o despertador toca às 4 da manhã e vai ao banheiro. No caminho de volta, ele olha o quarto de Stiles (sempre será o quarto de Stiles, não importa quantas vezes ele se refira a ele como quarto de hóspedes) e imediatamente solta uma série de palavrões.

Ele corre pela sala e olha pela janela, onde a ausência do carro de Stiles confirma suas suspeitas.

"Droga, garoto", ele murmura baixinho, em seguida, corre de volta para seu quarto para se vestir.

*

"O que você quer dizer com ele _se foi_?" Chris grita quando Noah conta a ele.

Noah levanta as mãos em um gesto apaziguador. Ele chegou ao bunker o mais rápido que pôde e agora se depara com quatro rostos irritados. “Ele se foi”, diz ele. “Acordei às 4, nenhum sinal dele.”

"Ele foi embora?" Scott diz baixinho. "Ele apenas foi embora? Ele nos deixou? Ele deixou Derek? "

Noah dá de ombros e balança a cabeça. “Eu não sei, Scott. Ele não me disse nada. Ele foi para a cama cedo, sua luz estava apagada quando eu acordei ontem à noite, ele tinha ido embora quando eu acordei esta manhã. ”

“Mas -” Scott diz, traição em seus olhos.

Peter suspira e revira os olhos. "Ele não foi _embora_." 

Chris se vira para Peter e parece pronto para estrangulá-lo. "O que você quer dizer com ele não foi embora?"

"Esse sempre foi o plano dele."

"O que?!" Noah grita.

Peter revira os olhos novamente, ainda mais dramaticamente desta vez. "Ele foi sozinho."

“E você _sabia_ disso?!”

“Bem, sim, Xerife, eu sabia disso. Ele me disse ontem à noite. ”

“E você não pensou em contar para o resto de nós? Você não pensou em _me_ contar ? " 

"Ele me disse para não contar."

Scott faz um som irritado de descrença. "Desde quando você faz o que alguém manda?"

"Desde que Stiles pediu gentilmente."

Braeden entra no espaço de Peter, olhando para ele. "Diga-nos o que você sabe."

Peter dá um passo para trás e se senta na beira da mesa, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Ele disse que o Plano A era o plano que todos vocês fizeram juntos, mas era estúpido."

“Não era estúpido”, diz Chris. “Era um plano sólido.”

"Bem, ele escolheu o Plano B, que é ele ir sozinho."

"Esse _é_ um plano estúpido."

Peter olha para ele. “Não é. Ele ainda é um merdinha teimoso, mas é determinado e implacável e, goste ou não, ele foi treinado exatamente para esta situação. ”

“Mas é _Stiles_ ”, diz Scott, “ele é humano, ele é -”

"Ele matou mais pessoas do que o resto de nós juntos e você está esquecendo a maneira como ele derrubou Chris e atirou em uma luz ontem?"

Chris se mexe sem jeito. “Ele é rápido, mas imprudente.”

“Ou corajoso,” Peter rebate.

“Estúpido”, diz Braeden. 

“Talvez”, diz Peter, “mas ele vem fazendo isso há anos. Ele não estaria vivo se fosse imprudente e estúpido. ”

Noah suspira. “Eu não gosto disso, mas você está certo. Ele não me falou muito, acho que ele não _pode_ me falar muito, mas o que ele está fazendo ... ele foi treinado para isso ”.

"Exatamente. Ele sabe o que está fazendo. Ele não quer colocar ninguém em risco e sabe que Derek não iria querer isso. E ele está certo. Derek _não iria_ querer isso, por mais que me doa dizer isso."

Noah passa as mãos no rosto. "Apenas me diga que ele tem um Plano C?"

Peter cantarola. "Não exatamente. O plano C é o resto de vocês tendo que resgatá-lo, mas ele sabe que isso não vai acontecer, então ele não planejou muito. ”

“Eu realmente não concordo com isso”, diz Braeden. "Há tantas chances de ele fazer com que ele e Derek sejam mortos quanto há de que ele tire os dois com segurança."

Chris acena com a cabeça. "Eu concordo. Acho que precisamos ir atrás dele. ”

Peter ri. “O quão longe ele está? Você ao menos sabe? "

Noah balança a cabeça. "Ele poderia ter saído horas atrás, pelo que sei, não ouvi nada."

“Portanto, provavelmente não vamos alcançá-lo”, diz Peter.

“Então, vamos atrás dele de qualquer maneira”, diz Braeden. "Talvez não possamos ajudá-lo, mas se tudo der errado, talvez cheguemos a tempo de salvar os dois."

“E se Derek estiver fora de controle, precisaremos estar lá”, diz Scott.

“Alguém precisa ficar aqui, caso eles voltem”, diz Peter. “Eu vou com Scott. Imagino que o Xerife não vai ficar para trás. Então isso deixa vocês dois discutindo sobre quem fica e quem vai. ”

“Todos nós vamos”, diz Scott. “Precisamos de todos. Vou ligar para Malia para ela vir e esperar aqui, caso eles voltem. ”

*

Quando Malia chega, passa um pouco das 5 da manhã.

Noah está a meio caminho da porta, com a intenção de ir para a prisão sozinho, quando ela entra.

“Não sei por que estamos nos preocupando com _Stiles_ ”, ela diz despreocupadamente e com extrema confiança. “É _Stiles_. Ele tem um plano, ele vai resgatar Derek, vai ficar tudo bem. ”

“Pode não ficar -” Noah começa, então para quando seu telefone vibra com uma mensagem. Ele encara o telefone, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. “Ok, não precisamos ir a lugar nenhum.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de lerem estejam cientes de que o capítulo acaba em um cliffhanger, então se quiserem esperar até a próxima atualização para ler...

Stiles memorizou a rota para a prisão para não precisar usar GPS. A CIA provavelmente tem um rastreador no carro de qualquer maneira, então não faz muita diferença, mas os dados do GPS podem ser intimados por outras agências e a probabilidade de a CIA ceder os dados do rastreador é quase zero. Não usar GPS oferece a ele uma certa proteção se as coisas derem errado.

O que podem dar.

Ele está prestes a cometer um assassinato. Não é legítima defesa (embora ele possa argumentar que está defendendo a vida de outra pessoa, o que conta absolutamente como legítima defesa). Não é aprovado pelo governo.

É apenas assassinato.

Assassinato em massa.

Ele acha que provavelmente deveria se preocupar mais com isso do que realmente se importa, mas não vai se preocupar com sua completa falta de senso moral. Ele vai se preocupar com isso mais tarde.

Ele mantém sua velocidade um pouco abaixo do limite de velocidade permitido. Não fazia sentido perder ainda mais tempo sendo parado por ir muito rápido. Não que seja provável que haja um policial por aqui, mas ser parado não faz parte de seu plano.

Plano B. Na verdade, plano A. Ele apenas cooperou com os outros para ter certeza de que tinha todas as informações de que precisava. O plano que eles bolaram não era ruim.

Este é melhor.

Este não coloca ninguém em risco. Derek odiaria isso. 

Ele não tem certeza de quem ficará mais puto com ele por isso. Seu pai, Derek ou Scott. Provavelmente todos ficarão igualmente putos. 

Isso é bom. Ele está preparado para isso. Ele já os desapontou o suficiente no passado. Basta adicionar isso à lista de Formas que Stiles Ferrou Tudo.

É uma longa lista.

Isso está longe de ser a pior coisa que ele fez. Se ele for bem-sucedido (e vai ser, porque o fracasso não é uma opção), de alguma forma compensará o resto.

Provavelmente.

Às 4h14, ele sai da rodovia e entra em uma estrada de terra.

Ele estaciona o carro escondido entre duas árvores, desliga o motor e sai. Ele percorrerá os últimos oitocentos metros a pé. Chegar de carro atrairá atenção e suspeita. Ir a pé evitará isso e lhe dará mais tempo para examinar o lugar.

Ele vai até o porta-malas. Abre seus estojos de armas. Ele se prepara.

Uma faca em cada coldre de tornozelo. Mais dois em seu quadril. Ele aparafusa o silenciador em sua Glock antes de guardá-lo também. Colete tático. O colete contém as munições reservas e as granadas de efeito moral. Ele pega sua H&K. Ele vai carregá-la em posição de guarda, ele vai manter a Glock como sua arma reserva. Trava de segurança ativada. Por enquanto.

Ele faz uma última verificação.

Então ele corre.

Constantemente, porque ele precisa ficar fora de vista. Quem sabe que tipo de segurança esses caras têm. Eles já devem saber que ele está aqui. Mas se não souberem, ele precisa fazer tudo o que puder para não alertá-los de sua presença.

E isso significa que ele tem que se mover lentamente, não importa o quanto ele queira correr, gritando o nome de Derek, para dentro da construção.

Seis minutos depois, ele está agachado em uma vala no lado oposto da estrada asfaltada, observando os guardas através da mira da Heckler.

Seu coração está batendo forte no peito, mas ele está aqui.

Ele está pronto.

Ele entra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que não é uma parte muito legal para deixar vocês, mas...Eu realmente não tenho desculpa, eu só comecei a traduzir com intenção de terminar mais tarde mas não foi isso que aconteceu, então...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou ser honesta aqui...Eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo nesse capítulo, eu tentei, mas não tive um marido ex-militar e especialista em armas para me ajudar como GreyHaven teve para escrever isso, então me desculpem por qualquer erro ou imprecisão nos nomes das coisas em português.

Stiles está certo ao supor que 4:30 é uma boa hora para entrar porque os ritmos circadianos e o turno noturno significam que os guardas estão mais lentos e mais distraídos.

Os dois primeiros morrem facilmente. Eles estão na sala do portão, ambos olhando para uma pequena tela em vez de observar a área ao redor deles.

Stiles tira proveito disso.

Ele é capaz de se aproximar deles. Eles não têm tempo para reagir quando ele abre a porta e atira. Dois tiros na cabeça. Um para cada. 

Dois guardas abatidos. Faltam quatorze.

Ele segue em frente.

Ele corre pelo estacionamento e se esgueira até a porta de entrada principal. Nenhum sinal de movimento em volta dele, então ele olha cuidadosamente por uma pequena abertura, usando a porta pesada como escudo.

Isso leva, como ele sabia que levaria, a um pequeno corredor. 

Vazio.

Ele se esgueira para dentro.

Arsenal à esquerda. Ele tenta abrir a porta. Trancada. Isso não significa que ninguém está lá, apenas que ele não pode entrar para ver.

Não faz sentido perder tempo.

Seguindo adiante.

Escritório, a seguir. Vazio. 

_Porra._

Ele esperava matar o líder em seguida, antes que eles pudessem emitir qualquer tipo de alarme, mas esse plano já era.

Deixa para lá.

Vestiário. Também vazio.

Seguindo com o plano.

Ele faz uma pausa ao lado da porta para a área comum, enfiado no canto e liga a Heckler no _automático_. Ele tem que ser rápido aqui. Estar preparado. Ele está esperando quatro guardas. Pode haver seis. Ele só usou duas balas até agora.

Tudo bem.

Vai.

Ele puxa uma granada de efeito moral de seu colete, abre a porta e a joga dentro.

Espera um pouco.

Para dentro.

Os guardas estão todos pasmos. Dois estão no meio da sala, dois estão mais perto da borda. Nenhum tem suas armas levantadas.

Ele aponta. Atira. Rajadas curtas. 

Quatro guardas mortos. Seis no total. Restam dez.

Ele mantém as costas na parede enquanto se move e se enfia ao lado da porta. Ele perdeu o elemento surpresa. Os outros guardas sabem que ele está vindo.

22 tiros. É hora de recarregar.

A munição quase vazia vai para uma bolsa em seu colete. Nova munição vai para a arma. Outra granada de efeito moral é jogada.

Ele a joga pela porta. 

Espera um pouco novamente.

Vai.

Isso deu a ele alguns segundos preciosos, mas ele será um alvo fácil no corredor fechado. 

Ele abre a porta com um chute. Atira. Se abaixa. 

Desta vez, ele está sob ataque. Eles não podem vê-lo, mas um tiro de sorte acerta seu ombro. Ele mal percebe.

Ele atira novamente. Se abaixa.

Repete.

Silêncio.

Ele vai para o corredor, com cautela, mas rapidamente. Quatro guardas morreram. Dez no total. Restam seis.

Bom.

Continuando.

Ele recarrega enquanto corre para a extremidade oposta do corredor.

A sorte está do seu lado. A porta se abre quando ele chega. O guarda é rápido.

Stiles é mais rápido.

Sem perceber a dor no ombro, ele puxa o guarda para um mata-leão. Isso dá a ele um escudo. Ele empurra o guarda pela porta.

Sem tiros em resposta.

Bom.

Ele atira.

15 tiros. Três guardas mortos. 13 no total. Três restantes, incluindo aquele que ele ainda está usando como escudo.

Ele deixa o guarda ainda vivo cair no chão, onde ele cai amontoado, segurando sua garganta. Stiles o ignora e arrasta um dos cadáveres até a porta. Não vai impedir ninguém de entrar pela porta, mas vai atrasá-los o suficiente para dar a ele algum aviso prévio.

Bom. Ele ganhou algum tempo. Talvez apenas um minuto ou mais, mas é o suficiente. Ele não precisa de muito mais.

"Onde está Derek Hale?" ele pergunta, agachando-se ao lado do guarda. O nome da etiqueta diz _Adams_. 

"Foda-se,” Adams diz com voz rouca.

Stiles coloca a faca profundamente em sua coxa, perto da artéria femoral. Gritos de Adams. Stiles o ignora. "Onde está Derek Hale?"

"Foda-se, ” Adams resmunga novamente.

“Se eu girar esta faca em 90 graus”, diz Stiles, girando a faca, “ela vai direto para sua artéria femoral. Você vai morrer em menos de um minuto. Então, vamos tentar novamente. Onde está Derek Hale? ”

Adams fica em silêncio.

Stiles gira a faca ainda mais.

"Ok! Ok!" Adams grita. "Terceira porta."

Stiles puxa a faca. "Chaves?"

“Na - na mesa. Gaveta de baixo."

"Você está mentindo para mim?"

"Não, não, eu juro."

Stiles acena com a cabeça. Ele guarda a faca e se levanta. Ele pega sua arma e a mantém apontada para Adams enquanto ele vai até a mesa e vasculha a gaveta de baixo em busca das chaves.

“Qual chave?” ele diz, segurando um monte de chaves idênticas. 

Adams está muito ocupado segurando sua perna para olhar, então Stiles se aproxima e os empurra debaixo de seu nariz. 

“Qual chave?” Ele repete.

"Aquela - tem um - aquela com o entalhe."

Stiles olha de perto e identifica a chave certa. Ele mantém a arma apontada para Adams e vai até a porta. Há uma pequena janela de observação pela qual ele olha.

Derek está lá.

Sem tempo para alívio ou preocupação. 

Ele coloca a chave na fechadura e ela gira.

Bom.

Ele volta para Adams e enfia o polegar na ferida de faca em sua coxa. “Quem mais está aqui?”

"Eu não -"

Stiles pressiona com mais força. “Prisioneiros. Tem mais aqui? ”

Adams grita. "Não! Não, há - há apenas ele. Apenas o lobo. ”

"O nome dele é Derek Hale."

“Desculpe, desculpe, por favor, não -” Adams arqueja. "Não me machuque."

"Foda-se", diz Stiles. Ele puxa o polegar, se levanta e pressiona o cano da arma na testa de Adams.

Ele atira.

Outro guarda morto. 15 no total. 2 restantes. Ele tem 14 tiros restantes.

Ele recarrega. Por precaução.

Ele respira fundo.

Abre a porta


	12. Chapter 12

Derek pode ouvir alguém chegando. As paredes de sua cela são supostamente à prova de som (e provavelmente são, para ouvidos humanos), mas isso não o impede de ouvir o estalo abafado de tiros. 

Alguém está vindo.

Braeden, talvez.

Ou Argent.

Ele não se permite ter esperanças, no entanto. Ele já ouviu tiros antes e ninguém veio atrás dele.

Isso foi há um tempo. Ele não sabe quanto tempo. O tempo passa estranhamente aqui. Ele não pode ver o lado de fora; mal pode sentir a atração da lua. Pode ter sido dias. Pode ter se passado meses. Ele não tem ideia.

Ele puxa as correntes que o prendem à mesa de metal, mas é inútil. A eletricidade corre pelas correntes e chega à mesa. Isso o impede de se transformar. 

Isso dói.

Eles não se incomodaram a princípio e ele quebrou as correntes com as quais tentaram prendê-lo. Ele só se safou uma vez. 

Agora é a eletricidade.

O dia todo.

Todos os dias.

Implacável.

Ele está muito cansado, muito ferido, com muita dor para até mesmo esnobar os guardas quando eles entram para lhe trazer comida ou água ou levá-lo para a outra sala.

Ele está cansado demais para lutar.

Ele inala profundamente, tenta pegar um cheiro.

Há um.

Familiar.

Seguro.

Alguém que ele conhece, mas não vê há muito tempo.

"Mãe?" ele sussurra, mas ele sabe que está errado. Ela está - mas talvez ele esteja morrendo, talvez seja por isso que ela está aqui.

Ele cheira novamente.

Não. Não é a mãe.

_Stiles_. 

Stiles, que Derek está procurando há seis anos. Desde que ele voltou da visita a Cora, apenas para ser informado de que Stiles havia ido embora. Ele tentou ligar, mas Stiles não atendeu. Então Derek começou a procurá-lo.

O rastro esfriou seis meses depois.

Todos os vestígios de Stiles Stilinski desapareceram.

Ele é um fantasma.

Isso não impediu Derek de procurar. 

E procurar.

E procurar.

Na esperança desesperada de que Stiles ainda estivesse vivo em algum lugar e tivesse simplesmente desaparecido de forma eficaz. 

Ele cheira novamente.

É definitivamente o cheiro de Stiles e ele está definitivamente muito vivo. Ele está mais perto agora. 

A frequência cardíaca de Derek aumenta.

Não.

Stiles não deveria estar aqui.

Stiles está _fora_.

Stiles nunca mais vai voltar.

Stiles está correndo um risco enorme. Ele vai se matar. Ele não tem ideia do que está enfrentando aqui. Ele não será capaz de lidar com isso.

Derek luta com mais força contra as correntes. Contra a eletricidade.

E então a porta se abre.

*

Stiles caminha até Derek e se agacha perto dele, sua voz suave, impossivelmente suave, enquanto ele diz, "ei".

“Stiles,” Derek diz fracamente, sua voz tensa enquanto outra corrente elétrica passa por ele. "Você -"

“Não há tempo. Tenho que tirar você daqui. ” Stiles pega as correntes.

"Pare!"

Stiles para.

"Eletricidade. Não - não toque - ”

Stiles acena com a cabeça e se endireita. Ele não tem ideia de onde desligar a energia e não tem intenção de perder tempo com isso.

Há uma caixa no canto com cabos saindo dela.

Ele atira.

Ela explode em um incêndio de faíscas.

Derek afunda de alívio quando a eletricidade para.

"Melhor?" Stiles diz e começa a soltar as correntes, estudando Derek enquanto ele faz isso.

Ele está nu. Tremendo. Coberto de hematomas e cortes em vários estágios de cicatrização. Cura normal. Cura humana normal. A eletricidade deve ter impedido a cura de lobisomem de entrar em ação.

Stiles se sente mal. Eles devem tê-lo mantido assim por muito tempo, se ele não se curou.

Não há tempo para pensar nisso agora.

Eles ainda precisam sair de lá.

Ele larga a última corrente no chão com um tinido. "Você pode andar?"

Derek assente, mas oscila enquanto se senta e Stiles duvida se Derek conseguirá sair daqui sozinho.

“Que tal se transformar? Você pode se transformar? Eu sei que ganhei alguns músculos, mas vai ser difícil para mim carregá-lo para fora daqui, garotão. ”

“Eu posso me transformar,” Derek diz. Ele está se sentindo mais forte a cada segundo que passa. A vida flui de volta para ele. Ele salta da mesa de metal e se transforma para sua forma meio lobo para provar seu ponto.

Stiles acena com a cabeça. “Temos que ser rápidos. Restam dois. O próximo turno só chegará dentro de uma hora. ”

"Restam dois o que?"

"Guardas."

Derek sai e vê os quatro corpos no chão. Ele se volta para Stiles com as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Você fez isso?"

Stiles dá de ombros. "Sim."

"Sozinho? Você fez isso sozinho? "

"Sim."

Derek ri baixinho e balança a cabeça. "Ok. Você sabe como sair daqui? "

“Sim, Derek, eu sei como sair daqui porque eu entrei aqui. Você pode ouvir alguém? "

Derek escuta e balança a cabeça.

"Bom. Fique atrás de mim. ” Stiles começa a mover o corpo da frente da porta, mas Derek vê o que ele está fazendo e o faz por ele.

"Você deveria estar atrás de mim."

“Não temos tempo para essa merda. Preciso de espaço para atirar. Eu não posso fazer isso com você na minha frente. Fique atrás de mim. ” Stiles não espera que Derek concorde antes de abrir a porta com cautela e apontar sua arma para o corredor.

Não há sinal de ninguém, mas isso não significa que alguém não entrará pela porta a qualquer momento.

Ele gruda na parede e gesticula para que Derek faça o mesmo.

Derek o segue.

No meio do corredor, ele agarra Stiles pela manga.

“Dois,” ele sussurrou. “Dois batimentos cardíacos. Perto."

Stiles concorda. “Se transforme. Eles estarão mirando em sua massa central. Se você for mais baixo, eles vão errar. Fique atrás de mim. ”

Derek olha para ele, mas não discute. Ele se transforma para sua forma completa de lobo e fica atrás de Stiles.

Stiles se move rápido. Os guardas restantes podem saber que ele está aqui, mas não sabem que ele está entrando pela porta neste segundo.

Ele irrompe pela porta.

Atira.

Outro guarda morto.

15 no total. Falta um.

Ele se vira e está prestes a atirar novamente quando para.

Derek tem o outro guarda no chão, suas mandíbulas em volta da garganta do guarda. Enquanto Stiles observa, ele morde e _despedaça_.

16 guardas mortos.

Eles estão livres e desimpedidos.

"Ainda gosta de arrancar a garganta das pessoas com os dentes, hein, amigo?" Stiles diz, sorrindo.

Derek se vira para ele e sorri de volta, sua mandíbula pingando sangue. O cheiro enche suas narinas. Vai durar semanas. 

Vale a pena.

O guarda que ele acabou de matar era o líder. O chefe. O pior.

Derek não se arrepende.

“Ok, temos que sair daqui”, diz Stiles. Ele mantém sua arma levantada e verifica se Derek o está seguindo .

Ele está.

Stiles não espera surpresas, mas aprendeu a ser cauteloso. Alguém pode chegar cedo para seu turno. Alguém pode ter soado o alarme. Pode haver hordas de caçadores caindo para cima deles.

As portas do escritório e do vestiário estão abertas, exatamente como Stiles as havia deixado alguns minutos atrás. Agora o arsenal também está aberto. Ele verifica o interior. Vazio. Os dois guardas que eles acabaram de matar devem ter estado escondidos lá.

Ele lidera o caminho através das portas principais, com o coração na boca, caso haja algo mais, alguma força invisível impedindo Derek de sair.

Não há.

Eles atravessam o estacionamento com Derek ainda no encalço de Stiles. 

Na estrada, Stiles faz uma pausa para verificar seu telefone. Nove minutos e meio se passaram desde que ele matou os dois primeiros guardas no portão. Nada mal. Ele digita uma mensagem para o pai ( _Estou com Derek. Voltando._ ) E clica em enviar, embora seu telefone esteja com sinal ruim, então ele duvida que vá enviar. Ele verificará mais tarde. Ele guarda o telefone.

“Ok,” ele diz, apontando na direção de seu carro. “Eu estacionei lá. Nós vamos correr. Não pude fazer nada sobre os emissores de som. Uive se ficar muito, ok? ”

Derek assente para mostrar sua compreensão e vai para estrada em uma corrida suave que Stiles consegue acompanhar.

Stiles o segue, sua arma ainda na mão. Para o caso de haver alguma surpresa.

Não há.

Eles voltam para o carro às 4:46. 32 minutos se passaram desde que Stiles o estacionou. O bloco do motor ainda está quente.

Ele abre o porta-malas e vasculha sua mala até encontrar uma camiseta larga e uma calça de moletom folgada.

“Aqui,” ele diz, passando-os para Derek. “Não vão servir corretamente, mas é melhor do que nada”.

Derek se transforma para sua forma humana e começa a se vestir.

Stiles vira as costas e guarda as armas. Todas, exceto sua Glock. Ela vai ficar em seu quadril até que eles voltem para o bunker.

Assim que tudo está guardado em seu lugar de costume, ele fecha o porta-malas.

"Pronto para ir?"

Derek assente. Ele parece tenso. Exausto.

"Os emissores estão incomodando você?"

Derek assente novamente. "Não é tão ruim. Não após -"

“Ok,” Stiles diz rapidamente. Ele só pode imaginar o que Derek passou. Ele não pode mudar nada disso, mas pode mudar o que está acontecendo neste segundo. "Entre. Estaremos longe deles em breve."

Ele verifica seu telefone quando os dois estão no carro. A mensagem ainda não foi enviada. Ele passa o telefone para Derek.

"Você pode continuar tentando enviar isso, por favor?"

Derek continua.

Stiles dirige.

Eles não falam.


	13. Chapter 13

"O que você quer dizer com não precisamos ir a lugar nenhum?" Peter diz bruscamente.

Noah levanta o telefone. “Estou com Derek. Voltando ”, diz ele para o benefício de todos que não podem ver a mensagem em sua tela.

Scott se anima. "Ele conseguiu? Stiles realmente conseguiu? ”

"Sim. Sim, ele conseguiu, ”Noah diz rispidamente.

O clima no bunker fica visivelmente mais leve depois disso. 

Braeden diz que ela vai embora, ela conversará com Derek outro dia, assim que ele tiver a chance de se recuperar de sua provação. Scott tenta persuadi-la a ficar, mas ela está decidida. Eles podem ter se separado em bons termos, mas ela ainda é ex de Derek e ele provavelmente pode ficar sem vê-la depois de tudo que ele passou.

Malia a segue, resmungando algo sobre sono interrompido, madrugadas e primos estúpidos que acabam sendo sequestrados.

Peter cruza os braços e anuncia que não vai a lugar nenhum, que quer ver o sobrinho. Todo mundo o ignora porque eles sabem disso de qualquer maneira.

Chris dá uma sumida. Ele pode fazer parte da alcatéia, mas não é necessário para isso. Ele iria embora, mas é seu bunker, então ele não pode realmente fazer isso. Então ele se senta na frente da imagem da câmera de segurança e observa o carro de Stiles chegar.

Quando ele chega, ele abre a porta.

*

"Espere aí", diz Stiles quando desliga o motor. Ele não espera que Derek responda antes de pular do carro e fazer uma verificação rápida do perímetro. 

Eles não foram seguidos, ele se certificou disso, mas não está além das possibilidades de que alguém possa estar esperando por eles aqui.

“Tudo limpo,” ele diz e abre a porta de Derek.

Derek sai. Ele ainda está cansado - exausto, na verdade - mas seus ferimentos foram curados e ele está _livre_. 

"Você está pronto para isso?" Stiles pergunta. "Eles vão cair em cima de você."

"Sim." Derek não está, na verdade, mas ele não pode reclamar. “Há quanto tempo eu estive -”

“28 dias.”

"Porra."

Stiles ri baixinho. "Sim. Vamos lá."

Ele lidera o caminho para o bunker e mal consegue passar pela porta antes de ser envolvido por um abraço.

"Está de castigo. Para toda a vida, ”Noah murmura no cabelo de Stiles.

"Pai -"

“Não diga _pai_ para mim. De castigo. Você me ouviu."

"Para toda a vida. Entendi."

Noah o aperta com força. "Você se saiu bem, garoto."

"Eu sei."

Derek não vai muito além antes de Scott se jogar nele.

"Você está bem. Você está realmente bem, ”ele diz, abraçando Derek com força. “Eu não posso acreditar. Você realmente está de volta. ”

Derek dá um tapinha nas costas dele sem jeito. Scott é seu alfa. Ele não pode afastá-lo. Ser recebido de volta de braços abertos é bom, mas é demais. Ele se liberta assim que é educado fazê-lo.

“Sobrinho,” Peter diz com um ar de indiferença que Derek sabe que é falso.

“Peter,” Derek diz com um aceno de cabeça.

"Como você está?"

"Inteiro. Graças a Stiles. ”

Stiles mal conseguiu se livrar das garras de seu pai quando Scott chega nele e ele está sendo abraçado novamente.

“Você é o melhor”, diz Scott. "Estou tão feliz por ter ligado para você."

“Sim,” Stiles diz, soando sufocado, “você pode - você pode soltar um pouco, Scotty? Ainda humano aqui, lembra? "

"Desculpe, desculpe." Scott afrouxa o aperto, mas não o solta.

“Eles estão todos mortos”, diz Stiles. "Eu sei que você me pediu para não matar, mas eu não pude -"

“Está tudo bem”, diz Scott. 

Stiles sabe que não está realmente tudo bem, mas ele não quer discutir sobre isso agora, então ele apenas levanta os braços e os envolve em torno de Scott. Ele sente falta do amigo.

Enquanto eles estão fazendo isso, Peter cede e abraça Derek. Apenas brevemente e há muitos tapas nas costas, mas é um abraço. “Se alguém”, diz ele ao soltar-se, olhando ferozmente para todos na sala, “falar uma palavra sobre essa pequena demonstração de emoção, eu vou te matar. Lentamente e horrivelmente. ”

Scott ri baixinho. "Anotado. Nenhum de nós vai dizer nada. Prometo."

"Bom", diz Peter.

Enquanto isso, Noah está fazendo café para todos. 

Chris o ajuda a carregar as canecas. Ele aperta o ombro de Derek e sorri, acena com a cabeça.

Stiles pega uma caneca de café e se retira para um canto. Ele não vai _ficar_ , ele não vai ser arrastado para isso. Eles não precisam dele. Eles não precisam dessa versão fodida dele. Ele não pode fazer parte da alcatéia de Scott. 

Ele iria embora, mas ele não vai embora sem Derek.

De novo não.

Não, a menos que Derek diga não.

Ele bebe seu café e observa enquanto Derek é cercado por sua alcatéia, todos se abraçando e sorrindo. Os sorrisos de Derek são falsos. Stiles pode ver em seus olhos. Não há muito que ele possa fazer para ajudar Derek, no entanto. A alcatéia precisa disso. Stiles não vai intervir.

Além disso, ele precisa de alguns minutos. Ele matou 16 pessoas hoje. Derek está seguro e os fins justificam muito os meios, mas ele ainda matou 16 pessoas e ele realmente precisaria de um pouco de tempo para deixar para lá.

E a adrenalina passou, então agora seu ombro está latejando, lembrando-o de que ele levou um tiro hoje. Não é a primeira vez, ele pode lidar com isso, mas dói. Muito.

Então ele se vira e vai mais para dentro do bunker, onde ele tem quase certeza de que Chris guarda um ou dois kits de primeiros socorros.

*

Derek está cercado. Existem muitas vozes, muitos toques. É tudo demais. Ele está cansado e com sede, com fome e esgotado. Ele está trancado em um quarto há um mês. Seus sentidos estão sobrecarregados. 

As perguntas não param.

Scott pergunta se ele está bem. (Não.) Então, se ele precisa de alguma coisa. (Também não.) 

Então Chris pergunta o que Derek pode dizer a eles. (Nada útil.)

Peter pergunta se eles o machucaram. Como Derek poderia responder a isso? Ele não pode. Não honestamente, pelo menos. Como ele pode explicar que entre o que só pode ser descrito como sessões de tortura, ele foi acorrentado a uma mesa com corrente elétrica fluindo por seu corpo por _vinte e oito dias_? 

Ele não pode explicar isso.

Não para eles.

É Noah quem afasta os outros no final.

Finalmente, Derek tem uma chance de respirar.

Ele conseguiu processar um pouco as coisas enquanto estava no carro - o carro abençoadamente silencioso - com Stiles, mas a coisa toda de 28 dias está demorando para ser absorvida. Ele está fora há um mês. Um mês inteiro. Ele não tem ideia de que dia é, que horas são, nada. Ele está ... perdido.

Quanto mais perdido ele está, mais ele tenta processar o que aconteceu com ele, mais ele luta pelo controle.

 _Alfa. Beta. Ómega. Repete._

O mantra o acalma, mas ele ainda está no limite. 

"Onde está meu carro?" ele diz abruptamente, o problema do que aconteceu depois que ele foi levado, dando-lhe outra coisa para se concentrar.

"Uh -" Noah diz, olhando para Peter.

Peter revira os olhos dramaticamente. “Destruído. Eles colocaram fogo nele. Não sobrou nada. ”

"Tudo desapareceu?"

“Na fumaça.”

Derek faz uma careta, mas por outro lado não mostra exatamente o quão _fodido_ ele está por isso. Toda a sua _vida_ estava naquele carro. Bem, não _toda_ a sua vida, ele ficou com o loft, então ele ainda tem um monte de coisas lá, mas ele está na estrada há seis anos e seu carro era sua casa.

Então, todo mundo está sufocando-o novamente.

Derek não os culpa. Eles só querem ser tranquilizados, se preocupar com ele.

Exceto Stiles. Stiles está deixando ele _em paz_. Ele o trouxe de volta aqui sem dizer uma palavra. Como se ele entendesse.

Seus olhos vagam pela sala, procurando o único rosto que ele quer ver agora.

Ele não encontra.

“Onde está Stiles?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem não ter postado ontem, ficamos sem energia aqui em casa e quando voltou já estava tarde demais para mesmo começar a traduzir para postar.

Há um breve momento de pânico que faz o coração de Derek apertar em seu peito porque ninguém sabe onde Stiles está.

Ele foi embora de novo? Ele saiu de fininho sem dizer uma palavra e foi embora de novo?

“Não,” Chris diz, olhando para a filmagem de segurança na tela. "O carro dele ainda está aqui."

Derek respira novamente.

Eles encontram Stiles menos de um minuto depois. O bunker é grande, mas não há muitos lugares para se esconder.

Ele está em um pequeno dormitório, sentado na beira de uma cama dobrável. Ele está sem camisa e está ocupado costurando um corte de aparência desagradável em seu ombro esquerdo. Ele nem mesmo estremece quando enfia a agulha na pele.

Derek não tem certeza se deve ficar horrorizado ou impressionado. Principalmente seu coração afunda. Stiles se machucou. Stiles se machucou ao salvá-lo.

Ele não vale isso.

Peter está impressionado. Ele observa Stiles, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, fascinado.

Pelo menos ele observa até Noah correr para frente e arrancar a agulha (com cuidado) da mão de Stiles. “Filho, não. Temos médicos para isso. Deixe-me levá-lo ao hospital. ”

"Não", diz Stiles. "Estou bem. Eu posso lidar com isso. ”

“Você não precisa _lidar com isso_.” 

“Pai, pare de exagerar. Vou fazer isso em menos tempo do que leva para dirigir até o hospital. ”

“ _Exagerar?_ Você acha que isso é _exagero ?!_ Você levou um tiro, Stiles. Isso requer tratamento médico. ”

“É um arranhão. A bala nem passou, apenas arranhou um pouco meu ombro. ”

“Que você não pode costurar porque você mal consegue alcançá-lo!”

Stiles está prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa quando Scott interrompe. “Sério, cara, você esqueceu que minha mãe é enfermeira? Espere dez minutos. Vou ligar para ela, ela pode vir aqui. ”

Stiles se abstém de revirar os olhos. Por pouco. “Estou bem, Scott. Mesmo."

“Eu tenho algum treinamento médico, Stiles”, diz Chris. "Eu posso fazer isso por você."

Stiles considera isso por um momento. "Ok. Obrigado."

Chris acena com a cabeça para ele. “Ok, todo mundo fora.”

“Stiles, eu posso tirar sua dor,” Scott diz suavemente, estendendo a mão.

Stiles balança a cabeça. "Eu estou bem. Obrigado, no entanto. ”

Scott parece magoado, mas ele sai. Todo mundo sai atrás dele, exceto Noah.

“Esse é meu _filho_ , Argent. Todos podem sair, mas eu vou ficar”, diz ele.

“Pai, não”, diz Stiles. “Você não precisa ver isso. Vá cuidar de Derek. Ele é a vítima aqui. ”

Noah passa a mão no rosto. Stiles tem razão. Ele não gosta disso, mas é um ponto justo. "Ok. Vou verificar se Derek está bem, mas você tem cinco minutos e depois irei ver como você está. ”

“Vou terminar em três,” promete Chris.

“Dois e meio se você me deixar terminar esse aqui”, diz Stiles.

Noah revira os olhos e vai embora.

Stiles termina de dar o nó.

“Tenho que admitir”, diz Chris ao dar o próximo ponto, “Tive minhas dúvidas. Mas você provou que estou errado. Você provou que estamos todos errados. ”

Stiles nem mesmo estremece, apesar da falta de anestésico local ou dreno de dor dos lobisomens. "Sim. Quer dizer, eu _disse_ que poderia fazer isso, mas ninguém estava ouvindo. ”

“Ouviremos na próxima vez.”

"Próxima vez? Eu realmente espero não receber outra ligação como essa. ”

Chris acena com a cabeça. “Se você quiser voltar ...”

“Scott não vai me aceitar de volta. Não agora ele sabe quem eu sou. "

"Ele vai. ***Em um tiro**. ” Chris parece muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por esse trocadilho.

"Você acha?" Stiles diz. Ele duvida disso. Ele realmente duvida.

"Sim. Ele nunca ficará feliz em matar pessoas, mas precisa de alguém por perto que o faça quando for preciso. ”

“Ele tem Peter. Derek. Malia. Theo. Braeden. Ele não precisa de mim. ”

“Ele sentiu sua falta. Ele não é o mesmo desde ... ”

 _Desde que eu fui embora_. A garganta de Stiles se esforça para engolir o caroço repentino que surge. “Eu não pertenço aqui”, ele diz calmamente.

"Você decide isso", diz Chris. "Mas fale com ele antes de ir embora novamente."

"Eu irei."

Chris sorri. "Ok. Pontos feitos. ” Ele coloca um curativo sobre o ferimento. "Você já pode ir ."

Stiles acena com a cabeça e se levanta. "Obrigado fazer isso por mim."

“Não tem de quê,” Chris diz e joga uma camisa reserva para Stiles para que ele tenha algo para vestir que não esteja coberto de sangue que nenhum deles percebeu. “Obrigado por ter vindo ajudar.”

Stiles acena com a cabeça novamente, veste a camisa emprestada e volta para a sala principal. Ele vai falar com Scott. Mas há outra pessoa com quem ele precisa falar primeiro.

“Derek, podemos - posso falar com você? Em particular?" ele diz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Uma tradução mais adequada para isso seria "Em um instante", porém a parte de ser um trocadilho não faria sentido, então resolvi deixar assim mesmo para poder deixar a parte do trocadilho.


	15. Chapter 15

Eles voltam para o quarto do qual Stiles acabou de sair. Tem cheiro de anti-séptico e sangue. Sangue de Stiles. Derek não sabe como não notou isso antes. Ou por que Stiles não disse nada.

Ele quer ficar irritado porque Stiles foi um _fodido idiota_ , mas não pode. Porque Stiles está aqui. Ele está (quase inteiramente) ileso e está _aqui_. Ele está bem. Ele salvou Derek e se machucou no processo, mas ele está _aqui_. 

Mais de um minuto se passa com eles se encarando antes que seis anos de medo e saudade borbulhem e Derek não aguente mais. 

Ele fecha os poucos metros entre eles e puxa Stiles para um abraço.

Stiles faz um som de surpresa, mas ele levanta os braços para envolvê-los nas costas de Derek, acariciando-o suavemente. "Ok, bom abraço, amigo, obrigado."

Derek entende isso como sua deixa e solta Stiles, dando um passo para trás. "Sinto muito."

"Não, não sinta, foi - eu não estava reclamando."

Derek acena com a cabeça.

Stiles passa as mãos pelos cabelos e estufa as bochechas. “Olha, eu - eu preciso dizer algo, perguntar algo, mas o momento - é péssimo, Derek, e sinto muito, mas eu preciso - eu preciso saber.”

“Está tudo bem, Stiles. Pergunte."

Stiles acena com a cabeça. Respira fundo. Começa. Para novamente. Respira fundo novamente. Ele preferia enfrentar uma prisão inteira cheia de guardas novamente do que ter essa conversa. Mas ele precisa saber.

“Eu pensei -” ele diz, limpa a garganta e tenta novamente. “Eu pensei que nós tínhamos algo. Naquela época. Eu estava errado?"

Derek sorri. "Você não estava errado."

Parte da tensão sai dos ombros de Stiles. "Eu não estava?" Ele pergunta, mal conseguindo disfarçar a esperança em sua voz.

"Não."

Stiles acena com a cabeça. “Obrigado, é bom saber.”

"Isso é o que você queria perguntar?"

"Sim. Não. Eu não - o momento é péssimo. De novo."

Derek acena com a cabeça. "Nunca tivemos um bom momento, não é?"

Stiles sorri ironicamente. "Não, realmente não tivemos."

“Eu procurei por você,” Derek disse baixinho, hesitante.

"Você - realmente?"

"Sim. Seis anos. Desde quando voltei da visita a Cora e descobri que você tinha ido embora, até quando os caçadores me sequestraram. Eu nunca parei. Eu nunca teria parado. ”

Stiles está bastante convencido de que parou de respirar completamente. Ele não sabe se se sente culpado ou esperançoso ou apavorado ou animado ou - “Montana”, ele deixa escapar. “Eu moro em Montana. Não estive lá por todos esses seis anos, mas é onde moro agora, quando não estou em uma missão. ”

"Missão?"

“Uh - sim. CIA. Black ops. ”

Derek levanta as sobrancelhas. "Black ops?"

"Sim, sim, black ops."

“Então é assim -”

“Que fui capaz de invadir uma prisão cheia de guardas fortemente armados e tirar você de lá? Sim."

"Obrigado. Sem você, eu teria - ”

"Sim, eu sei."

Derek balança a cabeça, tentando limpar as memórias terríveis, horríveis; os pensamentos do que poderia ter acontecido se não fosse por Stiles. "Fale-me sobre Montana."

Stiles acena com a cabeça. “Eu tenho uma cabana, alguns quilômetros a leste de Bozeman. É quieto. Ninguém por perto por um quilômetro. Na encosta de uma montanha, rodeada de mata, a 0,80 quilômetros da estrada mais próxima. Uma tonelada de segurança porque ainda sou um bastardo ansioso e paranóico. Então sim. Quieto. Seguro."

“Parece ótimo,” Derek disse calmamente.

"É. Eu gosto disso. As missões podem ficar bem intensas, então gosto do silêncio. Eu faço caminhadas, corro, assisto Netflix, passo muito tempo com meu saco de pancadas. ”

Derek ri baixinho. "Você mudou."

"Sim, eu mudei."

“No bom sentido.”

"Obrigado." Stiles não está convencido disso, mas que diabos, esta é a vida dele agora. Ele _mudou_. Em alguns aspectos, ele está melhor. Em outros, ele não está. Ele tenta não pensar muito nisso. É grande demais. Doloroso demais.

Derek hesita, sem saber como perguntar o que ele quer perguntar. “Quão grande é esta cabana?”

"É bem pequena, mas é o suficiente, sabe?"

“É realmente seguro?”

Stiles assente. “Como casas”, ele brinca.

"Tem espaço para um lobisomem fodido?"

“O qu - uh -”

Derek se afasta. Ele não deveria ter dito isso. É demais, muito cedo, um momento péssimo. Mas ele não pode voltar atrás. Ele não _quer_ voltar atrás.

"Sim!" Stiles deixa escapar. "Sim, isso é - eu não - _porra_." Ele respira fundo, dá um passo mais perto de Derek. “Eu nunca deveria ter te deixado para trás. Eu nunca deveria ter ido embora, mas especialmente nunca ter te deixado para trás. Eu não quero te deixar de novo. Então, se você quiser, tem espaço para você. Só tem uma cama, mas posso dormir no sofá, não durmo muito mesmo, não vai me incomodar. Mas não vou voltar, Derek. Eu não posso. Você precisa saber disso. Eu não posso voltar. ”

“Eu não quero ficar. Passei seis anos procurando por você, Stiles. Eu sou um desastre. Eu não estava indo muito bem antes de eles me sequestrarem e agora ... Sua casa parece perfeita. ”

"É. Será - você terá espaço para correr, tempo para se recuperar, eu não vou - não há pressão, para nada, só não quero deixá-lo para trás novamente. ”

“Então não deixe,” Derek disse calmamente. "Me leve com você."

“Eu não vou. Eu vou, quero dizer. Venha comigo."

Derek acena com a cabeça.

*

“Derek,” Scott diz baixinho quando Stiles e Derek emergem do dormitório. "Eu te devo desculpas."

Derek olha para ele e levanta as sobrancelhas. "Para que?"

“Eu deveria ter mantido você seguro. Eu sou seu alfa e eu te decepcionei e sinto muito por isso. "

"Isso não foi sua culpa, Scott."

"Parece que foi."

Derek acena com a cabeça. "Desculpas aceitas. Mesmo que eu ache que é desnecessário. ”

“E eu sinto muito por não ligar para Stiles antes. Se eu soubesse o que ele pode fazer ... ”

Stiles dá de ombros. "Eu estava em uma missão até algumas horas antes de você me ligar, eu não teria atendido de qualquer maneira."

“Eu ainda sinto muito,” Scott diz.

“Obrigado,” Derek diz silenciosamente.

“E eu quero que você saiba que nós tentamos. Toda a segurança que eles têm lá, nenhum dos lobos poderia passar, nem mesmo eu e - ”

"Eu", interrompe Peter. “Até _me_ parou . Eles sabem o que estão fazendo. ”

“Obrigado, Peter”, diz Chris. “Não era esse o ponto que Scott queria fazer. Só queremos que Derek saiba que tentamos chegar até ele. Não nos esquecemos dele. ”

Derek engole as emoções que ameaçam transbordar e acena com a cabeça. “Obrigado,” ele diz novamente. Ele está falando sério. É bom - bom pra caralho - saber que eles tentaram. “Eu ouvi você, eu acho. Você entrou, certo? "

Chris assente. "Braeden e eu conseguimos entrar. Tiramos as outras pessoas que eles tinham sequestrado, mas onde você estava ... não conseguimos chegar até você."

"Eu ouvi. Tiros. A sala deveria ser à prova de som, mas não à prova de som para lobisomens. Eu pensei - eu esperava - ”

“Eu também sinto muito,” Chris diz suavemente. "Eu gostaria que pudéssemos ter chegado até você, mas estávamos em desvantagem, sem armas e sem tempo."

“Está tudo bem,” Derek diz, e olha para Stiles com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "Stiles chegou até mim."

Scott sorri amplamente. “Sim, ele chegou. Você é incrível pra caralho, cara. "

Stiles dá de ombros. Ele não está tão convencido disso. "Quer dizer, fui treinado para essa merda."

“Eu sei que você está fora, mas se você - se você quiser voltar ...” Scott para.

Stiles se esqueceu de como respirar novamente. “Eu não -” ele diz, parecendo estrangulado. 

“Não, eu sei, está tudo bem. Só estou dizendo que há um lugar para você aqui. Na alcatéia. Comigo. Com a gente. Se você quiser."

Stiles olha em volta. Para seu pai, que parece esperançoso. Para Scott, que parece um cachorrinho cujo dono está segurando uma guloseima de alto valor que ele realmente deseja. Para Peter, que está revirando os olhos pelo que parece ser a milionésima vez nas últimas 24 horas. Para Chris, que está olhando para Stiles com um aviso nos olhos. _Não o machuque_ , diz a expressão de Chris. Para Derek, que também não quer ficar.

“Uh,” ele diz, esfregando a nuca. “Existe - existe espaço para um acordo?”

“Sim,” Scott diz imediatamente.

“Posso voltar mas de longe? Ficar em Montana, vir quando for necessário? ”

"Você não quer voltar para casa, filho?" Noah pergunta.

Stiles balança a cabeça. “Sinto muito, pai, eu sei que você quer que eu volte, mas eu gosto de onde estou. Eu preciso dessa distância. Não estou pronto para voltar. Talvez um dia."

Noah concorda. É mais do que ele esperava, na verdade. "Promete que atenderá o telefone às vezes?"

“Todas as semanas”, promete Stiles. "Vou até ligar para você também."

Noah ri baixinho. "Bom garoto."

"Montana?" Scott pergunta. “O que há em Montana?”

“Uma cabana na floresta. Casa."

"Você realmente vai voltar se precisarmos de você?"

"Sempre."

Scott sorri e embrulha Stiles em mais um de seus abraços especiais. "Bem vindo de volta."

“Obrigado, cara,” Stiles diz, abraçando Scott em troca. "Tem certeza que me quer?"

"Sim!"

“Mesmo que eu tenha -”

“Matado pessoas? Sim. Você sabe que nunca vou ficar bem com isso, mas às vezes é necessário e preciso de você por perto para me lembrar disso. "

Stiles dá um tapinha nas costas de Scott e se solta. “Estarei por perto,” ele promete. "Sempre que você precisar de mim."

“Obrigado,” Scott diz baixinho. "Senti a sua falta."

"Também senti sua falta. Sinto muito por ter ido embora. Bem, eu não sinto, porque eu tive meus motivos e eles eram bons motivos, mas lamento ter te machucado no processo. ”

"Tudo bem. Você fez o que tinha que fazer. Estou feliz que você esteja bem. ” Scott dá outro abraço, mas para quando Derek pigarreia.

“Eu vou com Stiles,” ele diz.

"Você vai com Stiles?" Scott diz, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Derek pode ver o momento em que a ficha proverbial cai. "Oh! Ohhhhh. Ok."

Derek ri baixinho. "Sim? Temos sua aprovação? ”

“Sim, claro que vocês t- E você estava brincando. Desculpe. Estou feliz por você. Vocês dois ”, diz Scott.

“Obrigado”, diz Stiles, corando de uma maneira que tem quase certeza de que não cora desde os 16 anos e envergonhado de praticamente tudo. Ele acha que provavelmente deveria explicar que não é _desse jeito_ , que ele _gostaria_ que fosse _desse jeito_ , mas que _não é_ desse jeito. Ainda.

“Acho que é uma boa ideia”, diz Peter, surpreendendo a todos.

"Você - você acha?" Derek diz.

“Mmm. Veja, Stiles derrubou um terço da operação da prisão, mas isso significa que dois terços vão querer sangue de uma forma muito literal. Precisamos destruí-los antes que eles possam machucar alguém. ”

“Sim,” Scott diz cansado. “Essa deve ser nossa próxima missão.”

“Vamos resolver isso”, diz Chris. 

Peter acena com a cabeça. “E enquanto isso, eu acho que Derek está em maior risco porque ele já escapou antes. Eles podem conhecer o rosto de Stiles também. É melhor que ambos estejam afastados. ”

“Esse é um bom ponto”, diz Noah, embora pareça que prefere _não_ concordar com Peter.

“E Derek precisa de um tempo fora das coisas da alcatéia e tudo o mais que ele tem feito nos últimos seis anos. Ele precisa descansar e se recuperar ”, continua Peter,“ e estar fora da cidade vai ajudar nisso ”.

Derek lhe lançou um olhar, meio surpreso, meio agradecido. 

“E uma cabana em Montana parece um bom lugar para se recuperar, e Stiles o manterá seguro. Você não vai, Stiles? " Há mais do que uma sugestão de ameaça na voz e expressão de Peter. 

Stiles concorda. "Sim, eu irei. O que for preciso. ”

"Bom. Então, está resolvido. Derek e Stiles estão voltando para Montana. Alguém tem mais perguntas? ” Peter olha ao redor da sala.

Ninguém responde.

Exceto Derek.

"Sim. Eu quero ir embora imediatamente, não posso - eu não estive aqui por um tempo de qualquer maneira, não quero um monte de despedidas emocionais. Você pode avisar a todos que estou seguro? "

“Claro, sobrinho. E vou deixar Cora saber onde você está, certo? "

Derek acena com a cabeça. "Obrigado."

“Vou garantir que o resto da alcatéia também saiba”, diz Scott. "E que Stiles está de volta. Mais ou menos."

“Obrigado, Scotty”, diz Stiles. “Ainda tenho o mesmo número e prometo que responderei de agora em diante. Deixe-os saber disso, por favor. ”

Scott assente. "Eu irei."

Stiles acena com a cabeça em resposta e se vira para Noah. "Pai, sinto muito."

Noah o puxa para o lado. “Está tudo bem, Stiles. Você não está pronto para voltar. Tudo bem."

“Não, eu sei, eu quis dizer - sinto muito por ir embora. Sinto muito por não manter contato. ”

“Você fez o que tinha que fazer. Eu entendo isso."

"Obrigado", disse Stiles, sua voz embargada em mais um nó na garganta.

“Há um lugar aqui para você quando você quiser. Quer seja uma visita ou mais tempo. Ainda é seu quarto. ”

"Mas você - você chama de quarto de hóspedes."

Noah ri baixinho. “Com minhas palavras, talvez. Não no meu coração. Ainda é o quarto de Stiles. ”

Stiles o abraça com força. “Obrigado, pai. Vou ligar, eu prometo. E eu vou visitar. ”

Noah dá um tapinha em suas costas. “Você se tornou um bom homem, Stiles. Não fique longe por muito tempo, hein? "

Stiles abandona toda esperança de conter suas emoções e soluça catarticamente no ombro do pai. Ele precisa liberar algumas das merdas dos últimos seis anos. Até mais. Ele está vagamente envergonhado de fazer isso na frente de tantas pessoas, então ele se afasta e corre a manga de sua camisa emprestada sobre os olhos. 

Ele arrisca uma olhada ao redor, mas ninguém está olhando. Chris e Scott estão falando sobre como eles vão derrubar o resto dos caçadores que dirigem a prisão. Peter e Derek estão envolvidos em uma conversa que requer muitos suspiros dramáticos e revirar de olhos da parte de Derek, então aparentemente Peter está sendo irritante. Que é o padrão dele de qualquer maneira. É reconfortante saber que mesmo quando tantas coisas mudaram, algumas coisas permaneceram as mesmas.

Derek capta seu olhar e sorri aquele sorriso que sempre teve o poder de derreter o cérebro de Stiles e tirar seu fôlego.

Ele vai até Derek. “Quer ficar um dia ou dois? Ver as pessoas? Descansar um pouco?"

"Na verdade. A não ser que você queira?"

"Uh, não, não, estou pronto para ir, se você estiver."

Peter revira os olhos. “Stiles, cuide bem do meu sobrinho, por favor. Agora fora. Vocês dois."

Derek ri baixinho. "É bom ver você também, tio Peter."

Peter revira os olhos e agita as mãos, literalmente enxotando-os.

Eles se despedem.

Então eles foram embora.


	16. Chapter 16

Eles param no loft, primeiro. Não por muito tempo, Derek não queria ficar lá. Não é mais a casa dele. Ele não sabe onde _fica sua_ casa hoje em dia, mas definitivamente não é o loft.

Então, ele joga algumas roupas em uma mala, depois alguns pertences pessoais em uma caixa. Livros. O pequeno punhado de fotos que ele tem de sua família. O disco esculpido com um triskelion. 

É isso.

Essa é a vida dele.

Uma mala e uma caixa.

Não é muito.

"Pronto para ir?" Stiles pergunta baixinho e espera que Derek acene antes de pegar a mala e levá-la para o carro.

Eles mal trocaram uma palavra desde que deixaram o bunker. Stiles perguntou se ele estava com fome (sim, mas ele não pode encarar comida ainda), com sede (sim, Stiles deu a ele uma garrafa de água do porta-malas), se ele precisava de alguma coisa (provavelmente, mas ele não sabe o quê), então ele ficou em silêncio.

Derek agradece. Ele aprecia o silêncio. O espaço. Não espaço físico, Stiles esteve bem ao lado dele o tempo todo, a menos de um metro do braço direito de Derek, mas espaço emocional. Sem exigências. Sem perguntas. Apenas um apoio forte e silencioso.

Um apoio armado, quieto e forte. Derek percebeu a pistola que Stiles ainda carrega no quadril e duvida que seja a única arma que ainda carrega consigo.

Ele segue Stiles até o carro, coloca sua caixa no banco de trás ao lado de sua mala e entra.

Ele está dormindo no banco do passageiro antes mesmo de andarem oito quilômetros.

Ele está com Stiles.

Ele está seguro com Stiles.

*

Stiles o deixa dormir. Ele gentilmente cutuca Derek cada vez que eles param para uma pausa de conforto, e o persuade a comer uma barra de proteína que não é comida suficiente, mas vai manter Derek ativo até que ele esteja pronto para comer novamente.

Eles não param para jantar, Stiles entra em um drive-thru e come enquanto dirige.

Ele pensa brevemente em parar em um motel em algum lugar ao longo do caminho e dormir algumas horas, mas rapidamente rejeita a ideia. Ele não pode defender facilmente um quarto de motel. E há toda a coisa do lobisomem traumatizado a se considerar. Ele particularmente não quer explicar um quarto de motel destruído se Derek perder o controle. Então ele para para uma parada de descanso, pega um Adderall e o segue com um expresso triplo. Isso deve mantê-lo aguçado o suficiente.

E o manteve.

18 horas e meia depois de deixarem Beacon Hills, ele entra na pista que leva até sua cabana.

“Ei,” ele diz, batendo levemente na coxa de Derek. "Estamos aqui."

"Que horas são?" Derek resmunga, piscando acordado com os olhos turvos.

“2:30.”

"Da manhã?"

"Sim."

Derek geme e se mexe em seu assento enquanto Stiles estaciona do lado de fora de uma pequena cabana. "Você dirigiu direto?"

Stiles acena com a cabeça e puxa o freio de mão. “Este lugar é mais seguro do que um quarto de motel. E você estava dormindo. Não queria incomodar você. ”

"Obrigado."

Stiles sorri e sai do carro. Não há marcas de pneus, exceto as dele, nem pegadas na lama. Sua mão repousa sobre a Glock enquanto ele examina a piscina de luz em busca de qualquer sinal de movimento. 

Nada. 

Bom.

Ele pega sua mala e estojos de armas do porta-malas, espera enquanto Derek pega sua própria mala e caixa, e lidera o caminho até a pequena cabana. 

"O que você está fazendo?" Derek pergunta quando Stiles se agacha na frente da porta.

"Verificando", diz Stiles, puxando o pequeno pedaço de papel alumínio do batente da porta. Ele o levanta para mostrar a Derek.

“Papel alumínio na porta? Sério?"

“É eficaz. A porta não foi aberta desde que eu saí. Significa que não preciso entrar com minha arma na mão. ”

Derek acena com a cabeça lentamente. Aparentemente, os últimos seis anos não foram gentis com Stiles se ele está recorrendo a truques como esse.

Stiles se levanta e abre a porta. Ele desliga o alarme e acende as luzes, então rapidamente guarda seus estojos de armas no armário-arsenal e liga o aquecedor.

Derek o segue para dentro.

A cabana é pequena e básica, mas bastante aconchegante. É tudo plano aberto. Há uma cama contra a parede oposta à porta, claramente colocada para dar a Stiles o máximo de tempo para reagir se alguém inesperado entrar. Ao lado dela está um armário e uma cômoda, então um pequeno sofá e uma mesa de centro ocupam outra parede. O espaço aberto é preenchido por um saco de pancadas. Há uma cozinha em frente a uma porta que Derek presume que leva ao banheiro.

Casa.

Ou o mais perto que chega disso agora.

"Você vai ficar bem se eu trancar a porta?" Stiles pergunta. "Eu não quero prendê-lo, quero dizer, obviamente eu não quero prendê-lo, mas -"

“Está tudo bem, Stiles. Tranque a porta."

Por mais que Derek não queira ficar preso, será mais seguro.

Ouve-se um clique quando Stiles tranca e, em seguida, um tinido quando ele coloca as chaves no balcão da cozinha.

“Eu sempre as mantenho lá”, diz ele. "Então, se você precisar delas e eu estiver dormindo ou algo assim, é onde elas estão."

Derek acena com a cabeça. "Ok. Obrigado."

“Eu diria para servir-se de qualquer comida ou qualquer coisa, mas ... meio que não tem, eu preciso ir ao supermercado amanhã. Voltei de uma missão na mesma noite em que Scott me ligou, então eu não - de qualquer maneira, haverá comida amanhã. Tem alguns petiscos e outras coisas no armário, cervejas na geladeira, então sirva-se do que quiser. ”

Derek balança a cabeça novamente e coloca no chão a mala e a caixa que ainda está carregando.

“Eu preciso abrir um espaço para você, mas posso - você se importa se eu fizer isso amanhã, só que estou bastante cansado e -”

“Stiles,” Derek diz.

"Sim? Sim, o quê? "

“Cale a boca,” Derek diz com um sorriso.

Stiles ri baixinho. "Ok. Calando a boca."

"Eu também estou bastante cansado." Ele não deveria estar, ele dormiu por 16 ou mais das últimas 18 horas e meia, mas ainda se sente esgotado. “Podemos apenas -”

"Dormir. Entendi. Pegue a cama, eu não me importo com o sofá. "

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho certeza."

Derek acena com a cabeça. "Obrigado. Tudo bem se eu tomar banho? ”

"Vá em frente."

Derek sorri, pega sua mala e desaparece no banheiro. É pequeno, mas funcional; velho mas limpo. 

Ele tira as roupas de Stiles enquanto espera a água esquentar, depois as joga no cesto de roupa suja e entra no chuveiro. É uma felicidade. Ele provavelmente poderia passar as próximas seis horas aqui, lavando o fedor (e talvez algumas das memórias) da prisão, mas ele está ciente de que Stiles provavelmente quer um banho também, então ele tenta não demorar muito.

Ele realmente não consegue.

*

Enquanto Derek está no banho, Stiles veste um par de calças de pijama e uma camiseta, depois encara a Netflix até Derek emergir em uma nuvem de vapor com cheiro de madeira de cedro, vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer.

Stiles solta um barulho alto porque não, não, seu cérebro não consegue computar um Derek Hale quase nu de pé em sua cabana.

É muito.

Demais.

Mas ele ainda consegue forçar um sorriso nos lábios.

"Melhor?" ele diz.

"Muito." Derek sorri de volta e vai para a cama.

E então o cérebro de Stiles entra em curto-circuito completamente. Ele murmura algo incoerente e corre para o banheiro, onde se senta ao lado da banheira e hiperventila.

Por que ele está assim? Ele é um maldito _assassino_ , ele mata pessoas antes do café da manhã, ele não deveria ser tão afetado por, bem, nada, mas especialmente por alguém de quem ele gosta e se preocupa estar em sua cabana.

Provavelmente é por isso.

Ele passou seis anos fingindo que não se preocupa com ninguém ou nada, exceto a missão que tem pela frente. Ele até conseguiu se convencer.

Mas agora - 

Agora - 

Agora existe Derek.

Derek, que passou esses seis anos procurando por ele.

Derek que nunca desistiu dele.

Derek que ele deixou para trás por tanto tempo.

Derek que precisa que Stiles o proteja e cuide dele enquanto ele se recupera.

Derek que realmente não precisa que Stiles tenha um ataque de pânico no banheiro.

Felizmente, não é um ataque de pânico completo. Stiles faz alguns exercícios respiratórios, leva um minuto para organizar os pensamentos, depois toma um banho, tomando cuidado para manter o curativo do ombro seco, volta a vestir o pijama e volta para a sala.

A essa altura, Derek já está seguro sob as cobertas, o que torna tudo mais fácil. Ainda estranho, é claro, porque eles realmente, _realmente_ precisam conversar sobre que diabos eles estão fazendo aqui, mas isso é uma conversa que vai ter que esperar até que Derek tenha se recuperado um pouco. 

Stiles se esparrama no sofá e se cobre com um cobertor. "Boa noite", diz ele.

“Boa noite,” Derek responde e apaga o abajur.

Stiles se agita para ficar mais confortável.

Então ele se agita novamente.

E de novo.

Após a décima vez, Derek acende o abajur novamente.

"Stiles, isso é ridículo."

"Hmm? O que? O que é ridículo? ”

" _Isso_. Você dormindo no sofá. ”

“Uh, ok? Por que?"

“Porque,” Derek diz, sentando-se, “você está ferido. Estou bem. Você não deveria dormir no sofá. ”

"Não, não, estou bem, nem dói."

"Stiles."

"Derek."

“Você está ferido. Você levou um tiro hoje. Venha para a cama. ”

Stiles o encara com a boca aberta. "O que?"

Derek suspira dramaticamente e revira os olhos. “É uma cama grande o suficiente. Nós podemos compartilhar."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Sim."

Stiles tenta não pensar muito sobre o que está fazendo enquanto se levanta e se junta a Derek na cama. _Sua_ cama. Derek está em _sua_ cama. 

É tudo perfeitamente normal. 

Completamente normal.

Tudo está bem.

Felizmente, os dois estão cansados o suficiente para dormir quase imediatamente.

Eles acordam enrolados um no outro.

Eles não falam sobre isso.

*

Stiles sai para comprar mantimentos na manhã seguinte. Derek fica na cabana. Ele não está feliz com isso. De forma alguma. Mas Stiles tem um disfarce para manter e ele não descobriu como explicar 'cara ameaçador que pode ou não ser meu namorado' para as poucas pessoas pela cidade que o conhecem. Mitch. Que conhecem _Mitch_. Ninguém conhece Stiles.

Assim que ele volta, Derek se lança na comida e imediatamente começa a cozinhar. 

Stiles acha que são as melhores panquecas que já comeu.

Ele pensa o mesmo sobre a massa que Derek preparou naquela noite.

Eles ainda não falam.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, desculpa não ter postado segunda nem ontem, eu estava realmente ocupada com outras coisas...Mas sim, então aqui vai o capítulo

Derek quer correr.

Ele ficou preso naquela prisão por um mês. Ele precisa se _mover_. Ele precisa sentir o cheiro das árvores e sentir a terra sob suas patas.

A cabana é ótima. É aconchegante e Stiles está aqui e Derek não está particularmente inclinado a deixar Stiles fora de sua vista, mas ele está começando a se sentir confinado depois de vários dias dentro.

Espancar o saco de pancadas o mantém são por mais alguns dias.

Na manhã do sexto dia, ele larga o livro que está lendo e suspira.

Stiles olha para ele por trás de seu laptop. "O que?"

"Eu preciso correr."

Stiles se levanta, já calçando os tênis de corrida. "Então vamos."

" _Você_ quer correr?"

Stiles dá a ele um olhar não impressionado. “Sim, Derek, eu quero correr. Há uma boa rota de 16 quilômetros daqui. Isso vai ser longo o suficiente? Ou devemos seguir a rota de 29 quilômetros? Devo dizer que geralmente não me importo com essa, é para quando eu quero me punir, mas estou pronto para ela se você estiver. ”

Derek acena com a cabeça. “Desculpe,” ele diz. "Às vezes, esqueço o quanto você mudou."

"Sim, eu não sou mais o Stiles magro e indefeso." Para provar seu ponto, Stiles amarra uma faca em sua perna. Ele vai deixar a pistola para trás. É quase inútil entre as árvores de qualquer maneira.

“Eu sei que você não é. Você tem certeza disso? Seu ombro…"

“É meu ombro, não minha perna. Eu estou bem."

Derek balança a cabeça, tira suas roupas, muda para sua forma de lobo e sai da cabana atrás de Stiles.

Stiles parte em uma velocidade extenuante, seus pés batendo na pista lamacenta e espalhando respingos por toda parte.

Derek o segue. É bom correr e suas quatro patas são mais rápidas do que as duas de Stiles, então ele rapidamente ultrapassa e corre para longe, saboreando sua liberdade.

Stiles o observa ir e aumenta o ritmo, correndo a todo vapor agora. Ele não consegue acompanhar Derek, ele sabe disso, mas precisa se esforçar. Talvez se ele correr rápido o suficiente, ele pode escapar de seus pensamentos.

Ele não pode.

Ele conta seus passos. 117. Adicione 16. Repete. Repete novamente. E de novo.

Em algum lugar por volta do quilômetro seis, ele para e fica parado, curvado, respirando com dificuldade.

Derek vem trotando de volta e para na frente dele. Ele inclina a cabeça para o lado em uma pergunta silenciosa.

Stiles acena com a cabeça. "Estou bem. Está tudo bem."

Derek solta um grunhido de descrença.

Stiles se endireita. "Bem. Eu não estou bem. Feliz agora."

Derek pode _sentir o cheiro_ de como Stiles não está bem. Está saindo dele em ondas. Ele pula, põe as patas no ombro bom de Stiles e gentilmente o joga no chão. Então ele se senta nele.

"Ugh", diz Stiles. "Você tem ideia de como está lamacento aqui?"

Derek sorri como se dissesse sim, ele sabe, muito obrigado, e é por isso que ele está sentado em Stiles em vez de no chão.

"Por que?"

Derek encolhe os ombros.

Stiles cai na lama. Ele vai tomar banho mais tarde. Derek pode lavar a roupa visto que é culpa dele. 

“Eu matei 133 pessoas,” ele diz depois de alguns minutos de Derek olhando para ele. “133. E isso sem incluir Donovan, que eu sei que foi em legítima defesa, e todas as pessoas que o Nogitsune matou, o que tecnicamente não é minha culpa, mas ainda me culpo. ”

Derek geme baixinho e empurra o nariz na palma da mão de Stiles.

Stiles se senta e passa os dedos pelo pêlo surpreendentemente sedoso de Derek. “Eles eram todos bandidos”, diz ele. É fácil falar com Derek quando ele não pode responder. “Os 133, eles eram todos bandidos. Cada vez que matei, foi justificado. Mas eu ainda os matei. Eu tirei suas vidas. Os 16 na prisão, eu não - todos os outros foram sancionados pelo governo, mas a prisão não foi. Eu sou um assassino. Eu sou literalmente um assassino. ”

Ele se sente mal, dizendo as palavras em voz alta. Ele pensou nelas, é claro, pelo menos uma centena de vezes desde aquela manhã. Mas dizê-las em voz alta, para outra pessoa, alguém que pode estar desapontado com ele, que pode rejeitá-lo, que pode deixá-lo -

Isso o apavora a ponto de pensar que ele pode realmente vomitar bem aqui, bem no pêlo de Derek.

Derek choraminga novamente e se encolhe o máximo que pode.

Stiles suspira. "Desculpe, amigo. Valeu a pena. Valeu a pena pra caralho. ”

Derek ergue os olhos para ele, esperançoso.

“Eu faria de novo. Num piscar de olhos. Principalmente, eu odeio que _tive_ que fazer isso. ”

Derek pressiona o nariz na palma da mão de Stiles novamente, depois lambe o rosto.

"Ugh. Não. Sem lamber. ”

Derek sorri e se senta sobre as patas traseiras.

Stiles bagunça o pêlo em volta do pescoço de Derek. “Vamos bola de pêlo, está frio e lamacento, eu não vou ficar sentado aqui a tarde toda. Corrida de volta para a cabana. ”

Derek bufa uma risada e sai.

Ambos sabem quem vai ganhar a corrida.

(Derek ganha.)

*

Depois disso, Stiles é capaz de empurrar alguns dos pensamentos mais sombrios para o fundo de sua mente. Eles ainda estão lá, espreitando desagradavelmente, como se eles fossem pular e surpreendê-lo quando ele menos esperava. Mas eles estão quietos. Por enquanto.

E ele quis dizer o que disse. _Valeu_ a pena. E ele _faria_ isso de novo em um piscar de olhos.

Sem dúvida.


	18. Chapter 18

Naquela noite, Derek teve seu primeiro pesadelo.

Ele está correndo por uma floresta. Ramos se agarram a ele, arranham ele. Um envolve seu tornozelo e o joga no chão. Ele rosna e ataca, mas não consegue se livrar, está arrastando-o para longe, profundamente no solo, ele não consegue respirar, ele não consegue ver, ele não consegue respirar, ele não consegue respirar, ele não consegue -

Ele se senta ereto, um grito ecoando de seus lábios.

Stiles acorda instantaneamente. "Ei", ele murmura. "Você está bem. Você está seguro."

Derek foge dele, lutando pelo controle. Suas presas estão para fora. Suas garras estão estendidas. Seus olhos brilham em um azul brilhante. "Fique longe de mim", ele rosna.

Stiles assente. Ele acende o abajur e pula da cama. Momentos depois, ele está de volta, agachado na frente de Derek, apesar do aviso para ficar longe. Ele estende um pequeno disco de metal e o pressiona na mão de Derek. O triskelion. "Alfa. Beta. Ômega. Vamos lá, amigo, você consegue. "

 _Alfa. Beta. Ômega._ Derek se concentra nas palavras, no que elas significam para ele, girando o disco continuamente em sua mão.

Isso ajuda.

Gradualmente, sua respiração fica mais lenta e ele recupera o controle até ser capaz de olhar para Stiles, seus olhos agora de volta ao verde avelã de costume.

"Porra", diz ele.

Stiles acena com a cabeça. "Sim. Porra. Vou te abraçar agora, Derek, ok? "

Derek quer protestar que não precisa de um abraço, ele está bem agora, ele não precisa ser mimado como uma criança que teve um pesadelo. Mas ele não quer. Ele apenas acena com a cabeça.

Quase um segundo depois, Stiles o envolve em um abraço. Seus braços são quentes e fortes. Um está enrolado nas costas de Derek, o outro embala a parte de trás da cabeça de Derek. O toque é leve. Gentil. Calmante.

Derek relaxa. Ele não está preso. Ele não está morrendo. Ele está com Stiles. Ele está bem.

Os pesadelos continuam todas as noites.

Stiles o abraça todas as vezes.

*

Eles conversam. Eles conversam sobre o que cada um tem feito nos últimos seis anos. Stiles se sente culpado quando Derek conta a ele sobre como ele procurou por ele. Derek se sente culpado por não estar lá para o funeral de Larry e as consequências; que ele não estava lá para ajudar Stiles com sua missão autoproclamada.

Eles põem tudo em dia. 

Eles riem juntos.

Eles cozinham juntos. (Bem, Derek cozinha, Stiles observa e lava a louça depois.)

Eles comem juntos.

Eles dormem na mesma cama.

Eles se recuperam.

Eles ainda não _conversam._


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então...Me desculpem por não ter postado isso antes, mas eu realmente pensei que já tinha postado tudo, só fui ver que não hoje...Desculpem

Eventualmente, eles conversam.

Eles estão de volta aqui há quase um mês. Stiles está cada vez mais agitado. Ele anda com freqüência suficiente para que Derek queira rosnar para ele se sentar ou ir correr ou _qualquer coisa_ , apenas por favor, pare de fazer _isso_. Ele checa o telefone do trabalho pelo menos cem vezes por dia. E seu laptop de trabalho com mais frequência do que isso.

Da parte de Derek, ele está muito melhor. Os pesadelos desapareceram. Ele não sente a necessidade desesperada de correr o tempo todo. Exceto na lua cheia quando ele saiu para a montanha e correu e correu e correu.

Ele está melhorando além de uma coisa.

Stiles.

Stiles e essa coisa não dita entre eles.

Stiles que veio atrás dele.

Stiles que ele seguiria até os confins da terra e além.

Stiles que está dando a Derek o espaço necessário para se recuperar.

Stiles que está ficando mais nervoso a cada dia e Derek não sabe por quê.

Stiles que, aparentemente, não vai tocar no assunto, o que significa que Derek vai ter que se envolver em sua atividade menos favorita.

Conversar.

"Stiles", diz ele.

Stiles levanta os olhos de seu laptop. "Sim? O que você precisa?"

"Nós precisamos conversar."

"Sobre?"

"Nós. Isso."

Um pequeno sorriso brincou nos lábios de Stiles. "Você sabe, pessoalmente, sou fã de ignorar um problema até que ele desapareça."

Derek ri e balança a cabeça. “Não vou desaparecer, então esse não é realmente um grande plano, é?”

"Não. Tem certeza que está pronto para falar sobre isso? "

"Não. Mas precisamos. ”

Stiles acena com a cabeça e fecha o laptop. "Ok", diz ele, inclinando-se para a frente com os cotovelos nos joelhos. "Vamos conversar."

Derek reflete sua pose de onde está sentado na beira da cama. “De volta ao bunker, você disse que achava que tínhamos algo naquela época e perguntou se você estava errado. Eu disse que você não estava errado. ”

Stiles acena com a cabeça novamente. "Sim, não, eu me lembro dessa conversa."

"Você acha que temos algo agora?"

"Você acha?"

"Sim."

Stiles se desenrola um pouco. “Eu acho que temos também.”

“Não é um começo convencional para um relacionamento, é?”

"Não."

"É isso que você quer? Um relacionamento?"

"Sim. Sim. Sim eu quero. Se você quiser, eu não - talvez você não queira e tudo bem, nós podemos, eu não sei - ”

Derek sorri. "Stiles?"

"Sim?"

"Cale a boca e me beije."

Stiles não hesita. Ele caminha até Derek, cheio de fogo e intenção, se inclina e pressiona seus lábios nos de Derek.

Derek se derrete no beijo suave, permitindo que acalme alguma parte profunda, escura e ferida de sua alma. Ele poderia ficar assim para sempre, mas Stiles se afasta.

"Estava - estava tudo bem?" ele diz.

Derek o agarra pela camisa e o puxa de volta. "Sim", ele rosna e beija Stiles novamente, mais aquecido desta vez.

Stiles não consegue suprimir o gemido profundo que escapa dele. Ele se perde na sensação dos lábios de Derek contra os seus; no gosto dele; na sensação de _casa_ que o rodeia.

Eles acabam na cama. O corpo esguio de Stiles se encaixa no corpo mais musculoso de Derek como se eles fossem feitos para ficarem juntos.

Em pouco tempo, as roupas estão espalhadas pelo chão.

Ambos estão alheios à chuva batendo lá fora.

*

Depois, eles ficam lá na semi-escuridão, ouvindo a chuva, muito felizes para se mover da cama.

Derek traça seus dedos sobre o ferimento curado, mas ainda vermelho e irritado, no ombro de Stiles. "Isso doi?" ele murmura.

"Não, tudo bem", diz Stiles.

Derek abaixa a cabeça para beijar o ferimento. "Você conseguiu isso por mim", diz ele silenciosamente. Ele ainda não consegue entender isso. Stiles veio atrás dele. Stiles se machucou por ele.

Stiles se vira e dá um beijo no topo da cabeça de Derek. "Valeu a pena."

"Me prometa que você não vai fazer isso de novo."

"Fazer o que?"

"Se machucar por mim."

"Não posso prometer isso."

"Prometa que você vai tentar."

Stiles sorri. “Eu prometo que vou tentar não me machucar por você de novo. Mas em troca, você tem que prometer tentar não entrar em uma situação em que eu tenha que matar pessoas para ter você de volta. Porque eu vou, você sabe que vou, mas eu realmente prefiro não fazer isso, então sim, por favor, me prometa isso. ”

“Eu prometo,” Derek sussurra e o beija pelo que deve ser a centésima vez na última hora.

“Não é o pior.”

“Pior o quê?”

"Dos ferimentos que tive."

Derek acena com a cabeça e passa os dedos sobre uma cicatriz branca e retorcida, na parte inferior do abdômen de Stiles. "O que foi esse?"

"Uma faca. Dubai. Ou, se quiser ser preciso, em um helicóptero em algum lugar acima de Dubai. Não pude usar minha arma, então tive que entrar com uma faca, fui esfaqueado no processo. ”

Derek acena com a cabeça novamente, seu coração doendo. "E este?" ele pergunta, acariciando suavemente o polegar em uma marca enrugada na coxa de Stiles.

"Tiro, Varsóvia, três anos atrás." Stiles se mexe e vira a cabeça, separa o cabelo para que Derek possa ver a longa cicatriz em seu couro cabeludo. “Briga de bar no Texas, alguns caras estavam assediando uma das garçonetes. Eu disse a eles para não fazerem isso. Um deles me bateu com uma garrafa. Quinze pontos. ”

"Cujo's?"

“Uh sim, eu - eu acho que sim? Como - ”

"A garçonete se lembrou de você."

“O qu -”

Derek ri baixinho. “Eu segui seu rastro. Você não desapareceu nem de perto tão efetivamente quanto pensava. Não com os contatos de Peter, de qualquer maneira. Ele conhece pessoas. Mas eu estava muito atrás de você, só cheguei a Lubbock um ano ou mais depois que você partiu. Eu perguntei por aí, encontrei Shelly, que tinha muito a dizer sobre você. ”

“Você -” Stiles não se incomoda em terminar a frase, ele apenas se vira e captura os lábios de Derek em outro beijo. "Quão longe você me seguiu?"

"Por tudo. O rastro esfriou no Arizona, seis meses depois que você partiu. Era como se todos os vestígios de Stiles Stilinski tivessem sumido. Você chegou a Phoenix, não estava lá, mas também nunca saiu. ”

"Foi onde a CIA me pegou."

Derek acena com a cabeça. “Continuei procurando, continuei seguindo cada pequena pista. Um avistamento aqui e ali, alguém que se parecia um pouco com você. Providence. Roanoke. Nada depois disso. ”

Stiles engole uma bola de emoções. "Você estava perto", ele sussurra. “Mesmo com todo o material de cobertura da CIA, você estava perto. Eu estava em Providence e Roanoke antes de vir aqui. ”

"Era realmente você?"

"Era realmente eu."

Derek o beija mais uma vez. "Mais alguma cicatriz que eu deva saber?"

“Só esta”, diz Stiles, batendo no centro do peito.

"Não vejo nada."

Stiles balança a cabeça. "Está do lado de dentro", ele sussurra.

Derek sorri, abaixa a cabeça e beija suavemente o local que Stiles apontou. Então ele beija todos os outros.

Então, para completar, ele beija o resto de Stiles.

Eles passam o resto da tarde na cama, adormecendo nos braços um do outro.

*

Stiles acorda antes de Derek. Com a furtividade de um gato, ele desliza para fora da cama, veste uma cueca boxer e pega o celular de trabalho.

Não há mensagens. Nenhuma chamada perdida.

Bom.

Ele geralmente fica um mês de inatividade após uma longa missão, então está esperando uma ligação a qualquer momento. Uma ligação que ele não quer atender.

Ele rapidamente digita uma mensagem de duas palavras e a envia para Irene, e uma cópia para Hurley.

_Estou fora._

É tudo o que ele precisa dizer. 

Haverá um interrogatório, é claro, e ele terá que devolver as armas e o carro, mas é isso. Esse capítulo de sua vida acabou.

Agora é hora de começar o novo.

Um novo capítulo cheio de esperança.

Talvez haja algo mais em seu futuro do que adicionar mais mortes em seu registro e acabar no necrotério muitos anos antes do tempo. Talvez haja algo mais em seu futuro do que ter sua identidade queimada, uma vez que ele não é mais útil.

Talvez ele _tenha_ um futuro pela primeira vez em tantos anos.

Ele não é mais Mitch Rapp.

Ele é Stiles Stilinski.

De novo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora para traduzir esse capítulo, eu estava ocupada com outras coisas, mas sim, aqui está e me desculpem pela demora

Derek compra uma caminhonete para substituir o carro de Stiles. É mais prático para os invernos de quem vive na encosta de uma montanha. É grande e prateado. Ele compra uma camisa xadrez para ir com ele, mas ele traça o limite em um chapéu de cowboy, não importa quantas vezes Stiles tente persuadi-lo de que ele ficaria bonito em um. Existem limites.

*

Scott liga para eles para dizer que os caçadores que comandavam a prisão foram resolvidos. Ele se recusa a elaborar. Peter, no entanto, fica mais do que feliz em fornecer os detalhes.

*

Dois dias depois, Chris chega sem avisar. Ele está carregando uma grande caixa com a logo da _Argent Arms International_. Stiles ataca com alegria indisfarçável. Ele já foi e comprou uma Glock porque ele ainda é apenas humano e se ele quer proteger Derek, ele precisa de algo que atire balas e ele prefere uma Glock. Mas Chris trouxe para ele uma pequena metralhadora, um rifle semiautomático, outra pistola e várias facas no peso ideal para arremessar.

Ele passa uma hora experimentando todas as armas, então cuidadosamente as guarda em seu pequeno armário-arsenal.

Ele abraça Chris.

Eles nunca mais mencionam isso.

*

Derek se apressa para atender o telefone de Stiles. “Xerife”, ele cumprimenta o pai de Stiles.

“Acho que já passamos disso”, diz Noah. "Você tem permissão para usar meu nome."

"Desculpe. Noah. Como estão as coisas?"

"Tudo bom. Pensei em ligar para Stiles para uma conversa. Ele está por aí? "

Derek olha para a cama onde Stiles está esparramado, dormindo profundamente com a boca aberta. Ele está babando um pouco e é a coisa mais adorável que Derek já viu.

“Ele está dormindo”, ele diz ao telefone.

Noah levanta as sobrancelhas. “Às 11h30 da manhã? Ele está bem? Navegando na Wikipédia tarde da noite? ”

"Uh não, ele desmaiou por volta das 10 na noite passada."

“Ele está dormindo há 13 horas e meia ?!”

"Morto para o mundo."

Noah engole em seco. Stiles nunca dormiu bem, desde que Claudia morreu. Ele sempre esteve em alerta máximo e Noah acha que provavelmente ficou ainda pior enquanto Stiles estava fora. Desde que Derek foi morar com ele, ele parece ter se estabelecido. Ele parece mais calmo quando liga.

E aparentemente ele está dormindo também.

“Obrigado”, diz ele. “Faça com que ele me ligue mais tarde. Sem pressa, apenas quando ele estiver acordado. "

“Eu irei,” Derek promete. 

Ele termina a ligação e volta para a cama ao lado de Stiles.

Stiles não se mexe.

*

Peter e Cora visitam. 

Cora abraça Stiles com força e agradece por salvar Derek. Então ela coloca suas garras em sua garganta e diz a ele que se ele pensar em machucar Derek, ela removerá partes vitais de sua anatomia. Ela não especifica quais. Stiles tenta não pensar muito sobre isso. Ele não vai machucar Derek de qualquer maneira.

Peter olha por baixo do nariz a pequena cabana, como se ela estivesse tão abaixo dele que ele nem mesmo sabe o que está olhando, mas ele não faz nenhuma reclamação verbal, o que Stiles considera como um grande elogio vindo de Peter.

“Eu gosto de você, Stiles,” ele diz quando eles vão embora.

“Nós não gostamos de você,” Derek diz com um sorriso que desmente suas palavras.

"Sobrinho!" Peter exclama, apertando a mão contra o peito em um ultraje fingido. “Estou ofendido, estou realmente ofendido-”

Ele se corta com um grito quando Cora o arrasta para fora da cabana.

*

Stiles e Derek voltam para Beacon Hills frequente, embora irregularmente. Às vezes é para ajudar, porque Scott ligou para eles, ou há coisas gerais da alcatéia a fazer. Às vezes é só para visitar.

A cidade parece cada vez mais com um lar.

*

"Você já pensou em voltar?" Derek pergunta quando eles voltam de uma visita.

Uma visita comum para ver amigos e familiares, nada estressante, mas Stiles ficou rabugento durante todo o trajeto de volta a Montana.

"Uh ... e você?"

"Sim."

"Você - você quer?"

"Você quer?"

“Eu não - quero dizer, sinto falta do meu pai e seria mais fácil ...”

Derek sorri e beija sua testa. “Vou ligar para Peter e pedir a ele que arrume o loft para nós. Podemos voltar quando você estiver pronto. ”

Stiles sorri e se joga em Derek, que o pega facilmente. Ele envolve suas pernas em volta da cintura de Derek e o beija. "Eu já disse que te amo?"

“Não,” Derek disse calmamente. "Eu sei que sim, mas você nunca disse isso."

"Hmm", diz Stiles. “Eu deveria corrigir isso. Imediatamente."

“Você não -” Derek começa, mas ele é interrompido.

"Eu amo você. Muito. Tipo, sério, muito. Eu amo você. Pra caralho. Eu a- ”

"Stiles."

"Derek."

"Eu também te amo."


End file.
